


Исполнение желаний

by Aizawa, ka_mai



Category: Needful Things - Stephen King, other works by Stephen King, xxxHoLic
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Gen, Horror, Retelling, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретеллинг романа «Необходимые вещи» Стивена Кинга, плавно перетекающий в ретеллинг ещё одной книги, с многочисленными отсылками к разным другим его произведениям.</p><p>Иллюстрации: <a href="http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191812380.htm">тут</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Торжественное открытие

**Часть первая. Торжественное открытие**

Магазин этот появился в одночасье, словно по волшебству.  
Ещё неделю назад здесь был заросший бурьяном пустырь с неухоженными деревьями – то ли яблонями, то ли вишнями, Химавари толком не помнила, – а сегодня за новеньким забором уже стоял небольшой домик. Выглядел он вычурно и даже неуместно – маленькая резная шкатулка, зажатая между двумя высотками, в тихом спальном районе. Таким самое место в Икэбукуро – привлекать туристов и праздношатающихся, а здесь антикварная лавка вряд ли долго останется на плаву. То, что это именно такая лавка, Химавари решила по виду. На табличке рядом со входом во двор было написано: «ИСПОЛНЕНИЕ ЖЕЛАНИЙ». Окна домика были закрыты ставнями, и, постояв немного у забора, пахнувшего свежеоструганным деревом и лаком, Химавари пожала плечами и возобновила свой путь.

В школе о диковинном магазинчике особо не судачили. Мияко-сан упомянула, что пыталась туда зайти, но он был закрыт; Киёми сказала, что видела по дороге домой, как туда заносили ящики и огромные накрытые тканью клетки. Всем было чуть-чуть любопытно, но разговоры быстро переключились на школьный фестиваль – Хинамацури был на носу, а сделать предстояло ещё многое. Химавари тоже отвлеклась, а потом и вовсе забыла, увлечённая прочь весенним потоком обычной жизни.

Ещё через неделю она обнаружила, что стоит ровно напротив дверей новой лавки на другой стороне улицы и силится рассмотреть, не поменялось ли там что-нибудь. Химавари не специально смотрела издалека – она всегда возвращалась из школы по этой стороне и часто заходила в маленькую кондитерскую на углу купить что-нибудь к ужину. Не то чтобы магазин cо странным названием пугал её – наоборот, Химавари была не против туда зайти. В конце концов, на что-то небольшое и не очень старое её карманных денег могло хватить. У Домеки-куна через три дня день рождения, и Химавари хотела бы как-то его поздравить. В отличие от одноклассниц и знакомых она никогда не делала подарки сама. Вещь, которую Химавари Куноги слишком долго держала в руках, становилась столь же опасной, как и она сама.

Она перешла дорогу и направилась по выложенной плоским камнем тропинке к массивным дверям в магазин. Похоже было, что весь этот дом привезли откуда-то по частям – если так, конечно, можно. Он не выглядел новым – правда, не выглядел и старинным, но окна были деревянными, не пластиковыми, а веранда рядом с крыльцом была выстелена досками, а не покрыта дешёвым ковролином. Наверное, это входит в правила хорошего тона для владельцев антикварных лавок, подумала Химавари. Вряд ли посетитель захочет купить у тебя вазу какой-нибудь китайской династии, если перед порогом споткнётся о дешёвый фонарик из магазина «Всё для дома» или фаянсового садового гнома.  
На двери между матовых стеклянных вставок висела бронзовая табличка с надписью «Открыто». Потянув на себя тяжёлую створку, Химавари уже почти услышала звон колокольчика, но его над головой не оказалось. Её встретили тишина и приятный, чуть пряный аромат благовоний, напомнивших о храме семьи Домеки.

– Добро пожаловать в мой магазин, – произнёс глубокий мелодичный голос, и Химавари вздрогнула от неожиданности – не привыкнув к сумрачному освещению после яркого дня, она не сразу поняла, что в зале, куда она попала, кто-то есть.  
Высокая женщина, поднявшаяся к ней с кушетки, была удивительно красива. Бледная, с идеальными чертами лица – словно шарнирная кукла из самого модного журнала, и волосы у неё были, как у этих кукол – невозможно длинные, напомнившие Химавари о шёлке и о чёрных водорослях под толщей холодной речной воды.  
– Меня зовут Ичихара Юко... Лучше просто Юко. Я так рада, я думала, сюда уже никто так и не зайдёт! – она внезапно широко улыбнулась, и мистическое очарование будто бы потускнело. Сейчас владелица магазина показалась Химавари очень милой. Она улыбнулась в ответ и тоже представилась.  
– Пожалуйста, Куноги-сан, моя коллекция, – Юко сделала приглашающий жест – алый рукав взлетел и упал вслед за движением. Она вернулась на кушетку и принялась набивать длинную курительную трубку (кажется, такие назывались «кисеру»).

Химавари с любопытством осмотрелась. Всё в этой лавке казалось ей тщательно подобранным друг к другу – трубка-кисеру к одеянию Юко, сама Юко – ко всему магазину.  
Невысокие стеллажи и витрины тянулись вдоль стен, разукрашенных бабочками, такие же бабочки были нарисованы на сёдзи. Между стеллажами стояли торшеры с круглыми бумажными абажурами, и мягкий свет заливал пухлые фолианты и бесчисленные шкатулки, коробочки и сундуки, бликовал на стеклянных колпаках и на длинных гирляндах из разноцветных бусин, свисавших с потолка, как паутина в каплях росы, свет искрился на драгоценных камнях в браслетах и кольцах.  
Рядом с некоторыми экспонатами стояли таблички.  
«ОБЕЗЬЯНЬЯ ЛАПА» – было подписано под металлическим футляром, «ВЕЕР АМАТЕРАСУ» – под странной формы веером, «ЗУБ КИТАЙСКОГО ДРАКОНА» – рядом с большим матово-бежевым осколком, похожим на наконечник копья. На круглой прозрачной вазе, внутри которой лежало несколько красивых, но совершенно обычных на вид белых перьев, было тушью написано «ПЕРЬЯ ПАМЯТИ». Ещё одно перо, побольше, уже на отдельной миниатюрной подставке, переливалось зелёным и фиолетовым, но на павлинье совсем не походило. Рядом с ним на расшитом платке-фуросики лежало, наверное, пресс-папье – белый матовый шар, внутри которого пульсировала, будто живая, галактика. От всего этого великолепия у Химавари зарябило в глазах и даже чуть закружилась голова.  
Цен, как ни странно, тут нигде не было.  
Она остановилась у стола, в центре которого сидели под колпаками две диковинных игрушки. Они были похожи на фасолины, если фасолинам приделать уши; одна была чёрная с синим камнем во лбу, другая белая – с неприятно отблескивающим красным. Табличка рядом с ними гласила: «МОКОНЫ».  
Игрушки эти показались Химавари очень качественно сделанными – и будто бы живыми, но спящими. Уткнуться носом в стекло, чтобы убедиться, что на них есть швы, она не решилась.  
– Моконы – это моконы, – произнёс сзади голос Юко.  
Химавари обернулась.  
– Вы же собирались спросить, что такое моконы, – Юко выпустила струйку дыма в сторону. – Но это заказной товар, выставлен просто для красоты. Покупатели за ними придут позже.  
Химавари неуверенно кивнула – здесь было интересно, и необычная хозяйка ей понравилась, но вряд ли она могла найти что-нибудь для Домеки – кажется, здешняя коллекция была больше рассчитана на женщин.  
– Не спешите, – мягко сказала Юко, внимательно глядя на Химавари. – Подумайте о том, чего бы вы хотели больше всего, и я постараюсь вам помочь. Я могу исполнить любое желание.  
Это прозвучало неожиданно и нелепо, но Химавари поверила сразу. Глаза у этой женщины были странные, вот что. По цвету – как подкладка королевской мантии, пропылённая и потускневшая со временем, и когда Юко смотрела, отвести взгляд было невозможно.  
– Но сначала вы собирались найти что-то в подарок, не так ли? – спросила она, и Химавари будто очнулась.  
– Откуда вы...  
– У меня как раз есть то, что может подойти, – пропустив вопрос мимо ушей, задумчиво произнесла Юко. Она подошла к одному из стеллажей и из нижнего ящика вытащила пачку то ли фотографий, то ли открыток, а потом протянула одну из них Химавари. Это и вправду оказалась открытка – прямоугольник плотной, шелковистой на ощупь бумаги, пожелтевшей от времени, сверху был приклеен полупрозрачный листок. На листке в классической манере был нарисован лучник, натягивающий тетиву и целящийся куда-то вне картинки. У Химавари перехватило дыхание – несмотря на старый стиль, изображённый на открытке юноша был невероятно похож на Домеки-куна.  
Внизу, под рисунком, было написано: «Пусть твоя стрела всегда бьёт в цель».  
От открытки слабо пахло тушью и древесной пылью.  
Химавари подняла взгляд. Юко улыбалась.  
– Разве не милый сувенир? – поинтересовалась она. – Я уверена, это именно то, что вам нужно.  
– И сколько она будет стоить? – поколебавшись, спросила Химавари.  
– Столько, сколько вы готовы заплатить. Не больше. Не меньше.  
Странно, но это не походило на выманивание денег или торг – скорее напоминало на диалог во сне.  
– Вы не боитесь, что такой подход отпугнёт покупателей?  
– Наоборот, – таинственно усмехнулась Юко, поднося трубку к губам. – Так можно узнать о ценности многих вещей в жизни человека.  
– Две тысячи, – подумав, сказала Химавари. Открытка ей понравилась – мало того, она казалась _подходящей_ , как последний кусочек в паззле, который давным-давно потерялся где-то под диваном, а при уборке неожиданно нашёлся.  
– Хорошо, – легко согласилась Юко и достала из того же ящика чистый белый конверт. – Ты всегда в первую очередь думаешь о других, да, Химавари-тян?  
Она так легко перешла на неформальный стиль общения, и это не успело показаться Химавари странным – потому что Юко снова поймала её взгляд.  
– А что ты думаешь о себе? Какое твоё желание? И что ты согласна отдать за него?  
Химавари собиралась покачать головой, изобразить непонимание, уйти отсюда – недавнее наваждение уже казалось ей глупостью.  
– Я не лгу и не насмехаюсь, – речь Юко текла, как вода. Она дотронулась до ладони Химавари и удержала её, когда Химавари попыталась разорвать прикосновение. – Ничего страшного. Я знаю. Я понимаю. Назови желание, и я исполню его.  
Надежда резанула по сердцу, не слушая доводов рассудка. Тихие слова обволакивали Химавари, как дым из трубки, закручивались вокруг воронкой, и она тонула, уходила на дно. У дна был цвет темноты под веками, цвет почвы на склоне Фудзи – приглушённый красный цвет глаз женщины, что стояла напротив и держала Химавари за руку. На мгновение она показалась Химавари древней старухой, хотя ничего в Юко не изменилось.  
Мысли путались и наслаивались, рисунки на стенах вокруг них трепетали крыльями. Химавари не сразу узнала свой голос, произносивший:  
– Я хочу избавиться от проклятия. Я не хочу больше приносить беду. Пожалуйста. Я так устала, – она всхлипнула, и собственный всхлип донёсся до неё словно через слои бинтов и ваты.  
Сейчас она верила каждому слову и доверяла самую страшную тайну.  
– Я могу помочь тебе, – кивнула Юко. – И взамен ты кое-что сделаешь.  
– Что?  
– Принесёшь мне одну вещь.  
– Хорошо, – ответила Химавари. Юко наклонилась ближе и назвала свою цену.

***

Чаша показывала весь храм; так следить было удобнее, чем из мотыльков. Юко склонилась над водой, вглядываясь в черты мальчика, за которым никогда раньше не наблюдала столь близко.  
Ватануки Кимихиро. Имя можно было перекатывать на языке, как леденец, от которого вниз по горлу струится ментоловый холод.  
Имя определило его судьбу.  
«Бабочки в животе» – так, кажется, называлось ощущение, которое она испытывала. Юко находила это очень смешным.

Кимихиро выплясывал вокруг Химавари, рассыпая комплименты, словно помнил только о Хинамацури, а о дне рождения того, в чьём доме они сейчас были, и думать забыл. Не похоже чтобы Домеки Шизуку это волновало. Их связывали странные узы – Юко видела глубже показного равнодушия. Но это было нестрашно, маленькие шестерёнки неизбежности уже завертелись, и с каждым новым днём и каждым новым клиентом они будут вертеться всё быстрее.  
Юко выбрала Ватануки Кимихиро, и Юко не ошиблась. Он был необработанным драгоценным камнем, о котором мечтает каждый ювелир.  
Юко была хорошим ювелиром.

Она наблюдала за тем, как Кимихиро хлопочет по хозяйству и вручает Химавари сладости. Принимая розовую коробочку, Химавари пожала пальцы Кимихиро – у него аж уши заалели. Сделав шаг в сторону, он поскользнулся, качнулся и задел стакан с орешками, неловко взмахнул рукой, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и с размаху плюхнулся на пол рядом с расстеленным ковриком. Он рисковал приземлиться прямо на невысокий стол, где стоял пышущий паром чайник, принесённый пару минут назад, – но в последний момент Домеки подхватил Кимихиро под локоть. Движение это было, по-видимому, почти автоматическим.  
Улыбка Химавари пропала, словно её стёрли с лица мокрой тряпкой. Кимихиро успокаивающе вскинул ладони, губы его задвигались, складывая утешения.  
Юко могла бы услышать слова, но не торопилась. В пантомиме была своя прелесть – тягучая, преувеличенно драматическая прелесть немого кино.  
Ватануки сидел в куче глазированных орешков, потирал ушибленную коленку и бормотал свои «ничего страшного», одухотворённый, как Чарли Чаплин, и комичный, как король на высоком престоле.  
Должно быть, его слова наконец дошли по адресу – Химавари улыбнулась, залившись краской, и Кимихиро тут же вскочил на ноги, как будто её улыбка придала ему сил.  
Разглядывать это было всё равно что за неделю перед отпуском просматривать карту удивительной страны, куда собирался отправиться целый год, – все эти дороги, и городки, и крестики, и пунктиры. Точки, ёлочки, названия – каждый знак таит в себе обещание будущей радости, каждая линия станет новым впечатлением.  
Юко скользнула взглядом по вздрагивающим хвостикам Химавари, перехваченным лентами у висков, по прямой, как струна, спине Домеки, которого Кимихиро, по-видимому, уже ругал из-за чего-то очень важного, и легонько кивнула.  
И девочка, и мальчик были недостаточно хорошо снаряжены для такого путешествия.  
Им не помешал бы опытный проводник. Кто-то, кто знает, каких дорог следует избегать, где просто нет ничего интересного, а где таится опасность. Кто-то, кто может подсказать, куда повернуть, где уставшим найти приют, голодным – горячий ужин, заблудившимся – путеводный столб.  
Юко была опытным проводником.  
Но её дорога вела в другую сторону.

Обычные подростковые ритуалы вроде болтовни и фильмов (сейчас это всё, наверное, казалось Кимихиро интересным, – посмотрим, что он скажет через неделю!) завершились к ночи. Юко с некоторым сожалением, в котором она не спешила признаваться сама себе, отвернулась от Кимихиро и стала следить за Химавари.  
Та неслышно прошла по коридору, приоткрыла створку нужной залы и проскользнула в хранилище, как тень, как кошка, как синоби, – Юко хихикнула про себя, представив, что эта девочка могла бы стать настоящей воровкой. Если бы захотела. Ну и конечно, с небольшой помощью и избавившись от проклятия.  
Но Химавари, ясное дело, не захотела бы.  
Она сказала Юко не только своё имя, но и дату рождения, и проверить вероятности теперь не составляло труда. Юко могла бы раскинуть карты и выведать подробности, но ей было лень, её вполне устраивали аннотации к книгам вместо самих книг. Достаточно было просто прикрыть глаза, сосредоточившись на образе, и тонкие прозрачные нити тянулись от этой Химавари прочь, в разные миры. В большинстве из них Химавари убивала свою мать, будучи в утробе, и погибала, не родившись. В некоторых всё обстояло примерно как здесь. В одном, особенно интересном, «паучьем» измерении, где всем заправляли существа из ветви Ши, напоминающие одновременно вампиров, крылатых фей и пауков, а люди были рабами и едой, маленькая миленькая Химавари, которую, конечно, звали совсем иначе, подняла восстание. Она использовала способность приносить несчастья как щит и как приманку. Конечно, это не могло закончиться хорошо, но было забавно.  
Любопытно, что сказала бы Химавари, так отчаянно бегущая прочь от своего проклятия, узнай она об этом варианте судьбы.

Когда Юко снова обратила взгляд на храм, Химавари там уже не было.  
Она прибежала через полчаса – cлабо мазнула костяшками пальцев по двери (Юко не услышала стука, только почувствовала присутствие) – и вошла в Магазин. Щёки у Химавари горели – то ли от стыда, то ли бедняжка бежала сюда, опасаясь, что её исчезновение заметят.  
Она обнимала длинный свёрток так крепко, словно только благодаря ему держалась на ногах. Юко стало интересно, догадывается ли Химавари, что ткань, в которую она завернула украденное, используют, чтобы накрывать покойников?  
Вид у Химавари был несчастный-несчастный, и, подойдя, Юко осторожно погладила её по плечу.  
– Не в моих силах сломать эти законы, милая, – глядя Химавари в глаза, мягко произнесла она, – за желание должна быть равная плата. Ты принесла мне то, что я просила, и я дам тебе то, что хочешь ты.  
Слова успокоили Химавари. Это не было заклинанием – Юко не использовала их ни сейчас, ни тогда, в их первый разговор, объясняя Химавари, что – и почему – та должна сделать. Как ведьма Юко знала множество слов подчинения, как ведьма старая и опытная – понимала, что они нужны очень редко.  
Она жестом указала на один из боковых столов, сейчас совсем пустой, Химавари положила свёрток и быстро отвернулась. Кажется, теперь она не знала, куда деть собственные руки, и теребила край куртки.  
– Слева, на полке, есть новые книги. Только сегодня распаковала. Полистай, – сказала Юко и отправилась в кладовку. Когда она вернулась оттуда, держа небольшую золочёную клетку, увенчанную символом солнца, Химавари завороженно смотрела на разворот книги-панорамы. Объёмный бумажный лес, зелено-чёрный с оранжевыми огоньками, раскинулся на страницах, и между тоненьких стволов и похожих на облака кустов мелькали миниатюрные силуэты.  
– Это... какая-то магия? – неуверенно спросила Химавари, подняв глаза.  
– Нет, это фокус, – ответила Юко. – Магия – вот.  
Химавари перевела взгляд на жёлтую птичку, спавшую внутри клетки. Юко поставила её на комод и приоткрыла дверцу.  
– Это канарейка? – глупее вопроса не придумаешь, но Химавари этого не осознавала, с любопытством рассматривая птичку – та встряхнулась и уставилась в ответ, склонив головку набок.  
– Нет, – усмехнулась Юко, – не совсем. Не уверена, что в мире есть другие такие же. Это волшебное создание, то, что я обещала тебе, – твоё избавление. Покуда он будет сопровождать тебя, проклятие не сможет повлиять на тех, кто рядом. Таково было желание?  
Химавари вздрогнула, и по лицу её прошла судорога боли. Потом она улыбнулась – хотя всё равно выглядела как человек, который душит в горле рыдание.  
– Фюить? – пропел птенец. Химавари подошла ближе, нерешительно дотронулась до прутьев клетки.  
– Пожалуйста, – сказала она, не глядя на Юко, голос её звучал сипло, – пожалуйста...  
– Ну, ну, – Юко провела рукой по её волосам, словно мать, утешающая дорогое дитя. – Я не могу сделать так, чтобы ты перестала приносить несчастья. Потребовалась бы слишком большая плата, я объясняла в прошлый раз, помнишь?  
Химавари кивнула; птичка выбралась из клетки и порхнула к ней, уселась на указательном пальце, ткнула маленьким оранжевым клювом в тыльную сторону ладони.  
– Но способ есть, – продолжала Юко, – вот эта птичка умеет впитывать плохое, а потом очищать свои перья. Когда они совсем потемнеют, ты должна будешь отпустить его на всю ночь. Он полетит на одно далёкое чистое озеро...  
– А как его зовут? – перебила Химавари. Юко чуть нахмурилась, но голос её остался таким же ровным, приглушённым, он струился, как шёлковая лента:  
– М-м, никогда не задумывалась, что ему нужно дать имя. Думаю, тебе стоит самой его назвать. Как думаешь?  
– Тампопо, – после небольшой паузы выдала Химавари, первый раз за эту встречу улыбаясь, – «одуванчик». Ему подходит, он такой... милый!  
– О, конечно. Чудесно, – прокомментировала выбор Юко. Выбранная Химавари кличка была так показательно наивна, что ей стоило больших трудов не рассмеяться.  
Забавное слово, напоминает ещё одно. Новонаречённый Тампопо будет впитывать несчастья, как тампон впитывает кровь. Использованные тампоны выбрасывают, но, в отличие от них, магический накопитель – вещь многоразового использования. Ещё и чирикать умеет. Химавари бы наверняка бы посчитала эту шутку неудачной, поэтому Юко просто улыбалась, глядя на то, как птица и девочка знакомятся. Скабрёзные шутки были самым невинным из того, что Химавари не следовало знать.  
– Он прилетит к тебе домой сам. А тебе пора возвращаться, – нарушила Юко эту идиллию щебетания.  
Химавари ещё раз погладила Тампопо по спинке, глянула на Юко сонно – сейчас она ещё помнила, что совершила что-то нехорошее, чтобы получить желаемое, но подробности понемногу размывались. Через пару дней она будет считать, что получила Тампопо в обмен на антикварную вазу, найденную на чердаке своего дома. Вот эту, с нарциссами, стоящую теперь на дальней от двери полке.  
Выпроводив Химавари, Юко вышла на крыльцо, держа птицу в сложенных ладонях, прошептала несколько слов, коснулась губами макушки с маленьким смешным хохолком – и отпустила. Птица взмыла в ночное небо, тотчас растворившись в беззвёздном чёрном фоне.

***

Химавари вернулась в храм Домеки в самый тёмный час, никем не замеченная. Она пробралась в выделенную ей комнату через веранду, и порыв холодного воздуха растрепал её волосы, когда Химавари ступила на татами внутри.  
Маленький паучок, унесённый ветром в сад, взобрался на дерево над дорожкой и начал плести паутину.

***

Юко развернула свёрток – медленно и осторожно, словно внутри находилась невероятно хрупкая драгоценность. О, ценности этой вещи было не занимать. Поглаживая отполированное бесчисленными прикосновениями древко, Юко раздумывала, сколько всего она могла бы получить взамен фамильного лука Домеки. Даже гордый Трёхногий ворон проглотил бы язык от радости, наложив лапы на такое сокровище!  
Лук казался тёплым на ощупь – словно живым. Всё, что принадлежало бедняжке Химавари, пропитывалось невидимым для людей чёрным маслом несчастья. Всё, что принадлежало Домеки Шизуке, несло на себе отпечаток его силы, холодной и чистой, будто горный ручей. От этой силы ныли кости внутри ладоней; лук гудел, как гудят переходы между мирами, и от этого во рту скапливалась слюна. Юко сглотнула, провела острым ногтем – оставленная на поверхности царапина поползла во все стороны, вгрызаясь в бамбук, и вокруг заклубился серый дым.  
Юко сжала окутанные мутным облаком руки на древке и сломала лук пополам.  
Тетива повисла бессмысленной верёвочкой; гул, свет, сила – всё ушло, растворилось в дыме цвета асфальтной пыли, и дым осел на коже подобно обычной саже.  
– Скажите «эй и абракадабра», – прошептала Юко, а потом рассмеялась.  
Конечно, это не решило всех проблем, но всё же – с чего-то надо начинать.

***

– Ночью, когда все уснули, – сказал Домеки, наливая себе чай, – в дом пробрался вор.  
– Э-э? – воззрился на него Ватануки. – В смысле, вчера, когда мы там были? Что случилось?  
– Да, вчера. Пропал дедушкин лук. То есть теперь это мой лук. Был, – продолжил Домеки. – Странно, что вор не взял больше ничего.  
Ватануки даже жевать перестал, нахмурившись. Скорее всего, его обеспокоила мысль, что этот таинственный вор мог навредить Куноги, если бы случайно столкнулся с ней ночью. Гостевые комнаты располагались недалеко от хранилища.  
– Странно, да, – протянул он, – вы обратились в полицию?  
– Нет. Мама не захотела, сказала, может, кто-то из прихожан увидел и позарился, но вдруг одумается. В моей семье первый способ решения проблемы – молитва, второй – немного подождать.  
Ватануки хлопнул глазами, услышав такую нетипично длинную для Домеки фразу, но быстро нашёлся:  
– То-то ты такой тугодум и вырос!  
– Ещё кексов, – Домеки проигнорировал оскорбление и полез в пакет, стоящий на скамейке рядом с Ватануки.  
– Руки прочь! – тотчас завопил тот. – Это для Химавари-тян, она после студсовета заберёт!  
– Я хочу ещё один.  
– Нет!  
Подобная перебранка была столь привычной в его жизни, что Домеки подумал: может, мне просто показалось. Может, всё будет как всегда. Ничего не случится. Первый способ – молитва, второй – немного подождать.

Он рассказал Ватануки о пропаже лука, но не рассказал, что было после того, как Домеки обыскал дом и точно понял, что его кто-то взял.  
Когда он сдвинул фусума, входя в свою комнату, открытка, подаренная Куноги, упала на пол от сквозняка. Домеки наклонился поднять – и увидел, что нарисованный стрелок поворачивается к нему. Домеки застыл, глядя, как тот направляет на него нарисованную стрелу и отпускает тетиву. В анфас он был ещё больше похож и на дедушку, и на самого Домеки. Ничего не произошло, чёрточка стрелы не вырвалась из бумаги, чтобы воткнуться Домеки в глаз, только надпись под рисунком сменилась. Иероглифы поздравления расплылись, будто кто-то капнул водой на свежую тушь, а потом сложились в послание, занявшее всё пустое пространство листка.  
НЕ ВМЕШИВАЙСЯ – вот что оно гласило.

***

Тёмно-зелёное облако, внутри которого что-то копошилось, – так выглядят гнёзда насекомых, снятые камерой ночного виденья для передачи о разнообразии животного мира, – это тёмное шуршащее облако нависло над головой Ватануки, протягивая к нему тонкие нитяные отростки. Ватануки бежал, проклиная идею завернуть в дальний от дома магазин за брокколи и свежими ростками сои. Пакет с брокколи и соей бил его по ногам, очки сползли к кончику носа, Ватануки запыхался, и ничто, ничто не могло его спасти – только бег.  
Было очень жалко овощей и умирать в расцвете сил.  
Это уже не казалось ему шуткой. Внутри преследующего Ватануки духа шевелился первобытный тяжёлый голод, от которого мутило и перед глазами плясали чёрные пятна.  
Ватануки запнулся, качнулся, затормозил рукой о кстати подвернувшийся забор – и, в панике оглянувшись назад, обнаружил, что облако пропало.  
Ватануки повертел по сторонам головой, выдохнул облегчённо, поднял глаза и увидел на заборе небольшую вывеску. «ИСПОЛНЕНИЕ ЖЕЛАНИЙ» – было написано на ней. Он удивлённо моргнул, дотронулся пальцем до глубоких тёмных бороздок – поверхность была тёплой, нагретой солнцем – а в следующий момент осознал, что он уже внутри, во дворе, и ноги сами несут его по дорожке из серых камней к дому, стоящему в глубине.

Когда Ватануки зашёл в распахнутую дверь магазина, створка мягко захлопнулась за его спиной, и слово, выгравированное на металлической табличке, сменилось на «Закрыто».


	2. Распродажа века

**Часть вторая. Распродажа века**

Химавари думала, что ничего из этого не выйдет.  
Просто злая, очень злая шутка, её обвели вокруг пальца, как дурочку, и жёлтый птенец, робко глядящий на неё из маленькой временной клетки, – просто глупая бесполезная птичка. Мама ничего не сказала, когда Химавари вытащила с антресолей эту старую пыльную клетку, – только глянула так, будто у неё болело сердце.  
Но Тампопо не умер – ни на выходных, ни в следующие дни, когда Химавари была слишком занята подготовкой к тестам, чтобы сильно волноваться – или приглядываться к нему. Но всё-таки, всё-таки, его перья стали темнее. И в тот раз, когда она подхватила оступившуюся на пороге госпожу Санку, соседку из дома напротив, зашедшую поделиться семенами декоративной ползучки, и Санка не упала. И когда Каори-тян попросила помочь с английским, и они с Химавари полвечера просидели в библиотеке, а потом решили съесть по мороженому и болтали обо всём на свете ещё часа два, и ничего, совершенно ничего страшного не случилось.  
Никогда ещё годовые тесты не казались Химавари такой прекрасной порой.  
Поэтому, когда на перемене после факультатива по американской литературе двадцатого века к ней подошёл Хидеши Ларраньяга (фамилия от папы-испанца, совершенно непроизносимая, поэтому все называли его Енот, от «Ра-кун») и спросил, любит ли Химавари птичек и прочих божьих тварей, она не стала отнекиваться и не сбежала, сославшись на нехватку времени.  
Всякая девочка имеет право поговорить с симпатичным мальчиком, не так ли? Это нормально. Ничего особенного. Никто не упадёт в вольер с гиенами и не подавится хот-догом, даже если это будет настоящее свидание. В зоопарке, ага, в четверг, устраивает?  
(Она мельком подумала про Ватануки, о том, что он наверняка станет ревновать, и о том, что ей бы стоило пойти погулять с ним, ведь он дорог ей, правда, дорог, – но ещё он ей привычен, и что Ватануки не сможет ревновать, если ни о чём не узнает.) Тампопо весело зачирикал, и Химавари машинально погладила его сероватые, как грязный речной песок, перья.

***

– Тебе не стоит туда ходить, – сказал Домеки.  
Они шли из школы – Домеки вроде как домой, а Ватануки – «туда». Куноги с ними не было – когда Ватануки в своей обычной манере сплясал вокруг неё танец обожания, вызвавшись проводить до дома, или до репетитора, или куда ей надо, в общем, хоть на край света, Куноги отвела глаза и пролепетала что-то про другие планы, прости, Ватануки-кун, может, завтра. Это было уже не в первый раз, хотя раньше никто бы не подумал, что у Куноги так часто могут быть «другие планы».  
Ватануки, конечно, не обиделся – Домеки думал, что он не обидится на предмет своей нежной страсти, даже если она столкнёт его под поезд, – но расстроился, хотя старался не подавать виду. Поэтому и только поэтому Домеки решил пожертвовать получасом своей жизни, чтобы проводить Ватануки, куда ему надо (исключая край света), – когда тот был расстроен, голодные духи слетались на него, совсем уж как пчёлы на мёд. Домеки их, правда, не видел и подсчитать точную зависимость не мог, но она, тем не менее, была.  
«Сохраняя спокойствие, человек сдерживает реку ци, накапливая энергию внутри», – говорил дедушка. Ци Ватануки, наверное, взрывалась вокруг яркими волнами, словно фейерверк. Это должно быть красиво – Домеки иногда думал, что хотел бы увидеть. Но для этого надо было стать ёкаем, а становиться ёкаем Домеки было не с руки.  
– Тебе не стоит туда ходить, – повторил он чуть громче, чтобы Ватануки наконец обратил на него внимание, перестав жаловаться на горькую судьбу забору стройки, мимо которой они шли, и рассевшимся на столбиках этого забора толстым голубям.  
– Чего это вдруг? – отозвался Ватануки. – Вот ещё, нашёлся великий советчик, мало того, что ходишь за мной как приклеенный, так ещё и лезешь в мою жизнь!  
Домеки не обиделся – такие гневные отповеди Ватануки устраивал по поводу и без, и Домеки давно решил считать их признаком – ну хотя бы внимания. (Ещё он думал, что не обидится, даже если Ватануки столкнёт его под поезд, но такие параллели ему не нравились, и Домеки старался не размышлять на эту тему.)  
– Куноги стала странно себя вести после визита в эту лавку, – сообщил он.  
– Ничуть не странно! – взвился Ватануки, будто на него опрокинули плошку с горячим маслом. – Химавари-тян просто очень, очень популярная! Конечно, каждый, кто видит ангела во плоти...  
Домеки решил дальше не слушать – всё равно ничего нового не услышит. Как-то раз он спросил Ватануки, влюблён ли тот в Куноги, и Ватануки залился краской так, что у него чуть пар из ушей не пошёл, а потом столь громко возмущённо вопил, что у Домеки из его ушей чуть не пошла кровь.  
Наверное, это значило, что да.  
– Это нехорошее место, – сказал Домеки, дождавшись, пока в потоке восхищения наступит пауза, – ты-то должен был почувствовать.  
– Нормальное место, – Ватануки наконец вынырнул из сладостных грёз, – мне там нравится. Занимайся своими делами, а? Пристал, как ревнивая жена. Нечем больше заняться?  
Самое время Куноги прокомментировать это ангельским голоском – сказать что-нибудь про гармонию их душ или удивительное понимание. Пожалуй, хорошо, что Куноги тут нет.

Домеки решил не отвечать. Ему правда было чем заняться помимо работы добровольным телохранителем одного громкого нервного идиота, без благодарности, зарплаты и какой-либо видимой выгоды. В общем-то да, совет Ватануки был своевременным и разумным.  
Они дошли до магазина, и, пока Ватануки шёл по дорожке к двери, Домеки стоял напротив входа, наблюдая за ним и рассматривая изящный деревянный домик. Он не мог понять, почему ему так не нравится это место и почему Ватануки сам ничего плохого не чувствует. И не объяснишь никак свои подозрения – в первую очередь потому, что это касается «Химавари-тян».  
– Чакин-суши. И жареных осминожков. Принеси завтра, – сказал Домеки. Ватануки, не оборачиваясь, зашипел что-то неразборчивое – в равной степени это могло оказаться и «иди нафиг, скотина прожорливая», и «так уж и быть, великий повар Ватануки-сама одарит тебя своим очередным шедевром».  
Или что там он обычно говорил в таких случаях.  
Дверь за Ватануки закрылась; Домеки не видел, вышла ли его встречать хозяйка магазина.  
Вряд ли это имело значение.

***

– Башня отбрасывает тень на все миры, – говорила Юко; Кимихиро слушал, чуть приоткрыв рот, и это, на удивление, не выглядело глупо – это выглядело мило. – В тени рождаются те, кого называют духами, чудовищами, лоа, тайным народом... Тысячи имён для мириада существ. Люди рождаются на свету.  
Губы Кимихиро сложились в «о», он собирался что-то сказать, но осёкся, и только резко вздохнул.  
– Ты хотел что-то спросить? – подбодрила его Юко, отпив тёплое саке из маленькой чашки. Саке было просто волшебным – разогретым именно до той температуры, какая позволяла обыкновенному напитку превратиться при глотке в обжигающую мягкую ленту.  
– А вы, Юко-сан, – Кимихиро смотрел на неё так внимательно, что казалось – почти недоверчиво. – Родились в тени или на свету?  
Она знала, что его это заинтересует. Кимихиро впитывал тайны и чудеса, как идеальная губка, нетерпеливый неофит, хотя и делал порой вид, что всё эти колдовские штучки – для него не более, чем сказки перед сном.  
– На границе, – чуть улыбнулась Юко. – Это даёт определённые преимущества. И особую власть.  
– Опять вы за своё! – вскинулся он. – Ага, знаю я эту власть, гонять меня по всему магазину с тряпкой и беззастенчиво эксплуатировать великий кулинарный талант!  
Юко рассмеялась, совершенно искренне. Всё-таки её Кимихиро был таким упрямцем! Но это было куда забавнее, чем если бы он верил каждому её слову или набивался в ученики. Кимихиро не впервой было встречаться с чем-то необычным, и он всё ещё думал, что его способности больше напоминают проклятие.  
Это мнение нельзя было сломать, продемонстрировав простенькое колдовство или рассказав о других мирах. Это мнение менялось медленно, как русло реки. И это было чертовски привлекательно.  
– Кстати про талант, а не пора ли готовить обед? – лукаво поинтересовалась Юко, а потом, когда Кимихиро, побурчав, таки поднялся на ноги и поплёлся в сторону кухни, сообщила его спине:  
– Возможно, в качестве платы я скажу, где родился _ты_. Ну, если мне понравится, ясное дело. Так что не забудь ещё выпивку!

Роллы в исполнении Ватануки были похожи на крошечные калейдоскопы – гладкие и чёрные снаружи, с упоительно-разноцветной мозаикой на срезе. Их даже хотелось покрутить, чтобы розово-зелёно-оранжевый узор переменился. Разумеется, кулинарные способности Ватануки были лишь незначительным бонусом – но это оказался очень приятный бонус.  
С мальчиком, который любит выпиливать лобзиком, у неё было бы меньше общих интересов.  
Юко захлопала в ладоши, как девчонка.  
– Морской краб, базилик, Филадельфия, – перечислял Ватануки с неброской гордостью человека, привыкшего к непониманию современников и одиночеству на вершине, – а это с лососем и авокадо. Чилийский сибас. Икра морского ежа. Тёплый салат из киноа. А это так, омлет с курицей, ничего особенного…  
Он сделал такую паузу, что после неё не оценить «заурядный омлет» было бы очень невежливо. Возможно, в интернете писали, что курицу нужно замачивать в имбирном тумане и дождевой горчице в третий день новолуния.  
– Когда это ты всё успел?  
– Да так, – неброская гордость Ватануки почему-то увяла и действительно перестала бросаться в глаза. – Время было, чего уж там…  
Он снял фартук и сел на пол.  
– М-м-м! – Юко с подчёркнутым удовольствием запихала в рот сразу два ролла с ближайшей тарелки. – М-м-м! Это великолепно! – Может, удовольствие и было подчёркнутое, но подчёркивать истину – не порок. Иначе люди бы не придумали декольте.  
Вкус и впрямь оказался восхитительный.  
– Ешьте, ешьте, – проворчал Ватануки. – Рад, что нравится.  
Он нахмурился, воткнул палочку в сашими, явно поражая насмерть уже засоленного краба, и добавил:  
– Очень рад…  
– Кто-то не оценил твой прекрасный бенто? – небрежно спросила Юко, дожёвывая что-то невозможное и сразу же намечая глазами ещё парочку роллов на блюде. – А, рыцарь унылого образа? Дама твоего сердца недовольна?  
– Я не унылого, – Ватануки провернул палочку в крабе и наконец оставил её в покое. – Я… Если она хочет ходить гулять с Енотом, то пусть, конечно, ходит. Если ей нравится. Делать мне больше нечего, как следить за ней! Я вообще ни за кем не собирался следить, если хотите знать, а спокойно покупал умэбоси в магазинчике на углу. Я увидел их совершенно случайно! Но как вы думаете, мог ли я отправиться домой на автобусе, если в этот самый момент агрессивный самец японско-испанского происхождения может обидеть мою Химавари-тян? Этот Енот что, не мог найти места, кроме зоопарка, раз уж она решила с ним встретиться? Я понимаю, его тянет в общество братьев по разуму, но это не повод тащить к диким зверям одноклассницу, которая из вежливости не может тебе отказать! А если бы какой-нибудь зверь напугал Химавари-тян, то кто бы её защитил? Подумайте об этом, прежде чем будете говорить, что я за ними следил!  
Вот оно что, подумала Юко. Хорошо.  
– Ты не должен быть таким эгоистом, – мягко, задумчиво произнесла она. – Ты же не можешь запретить Химавари-тян общаться с людьми, заводить друзей…  
– А я не человек? – голос Ватануки сломался, как сухая ветка.  
– Иногда даже самые преданные и надёжные друзья могут раздражать и надоедать, но это же не значит, что их перестаёшь любить. Ты сам это знаешь, Ватануки, хотя бы по своему то…  
– Пожалуйста, ни слова больше! – Ватануки умоляюще выставил перед собой руки с растопыренными пальцами. – Прошу вас!  
– Верно, я о Домеки. Ты же рассказывал, что временами он тебя просто бесит. Всё равно ведь никто другой не сможет так хорошо понять причины твоих действий. Остаться на твоей стороне, даже если кажется, что ты рискуешь зря или ведёшь себя странно. Правда?  
Ватануки скривился так, будто проглотил целую банку маринованных слив за один раз.  
– Я – странно? Да если вы хотите знать, Юко-сан, никто себя не ведёт страннее, чем он! Вы можете думать целую неделю, зачем он что-нибудь делает, и всё равно не догадаетесь, зачем, - потому что этот-то кретин не думает вообще!  
Всё-таки это крепкая дружба, подумала Юко.  
– Разве что о еде! Потому что такого прожорливого зануды-традиционалиста с примитивными вкусами и вечными капризами свет ещё не видывал!  
...И долгие, прочные отношения.  
– Прожорливого, бесчувственного и занудного! Вы хотите сказать, что Химавари-тян сравнивает меня с этим... этим... толстокожим слоном?  
Ничего себе, да это просто опасно.  
С «опасно» Юко, разумеется, преувеличивала – но всё равно получалось забавно.  
Она решительно прожевала ролл.  
– Кажется, в этом доме скопилось слишком печали, гнева и запаха рыбы, – Юко прищурилась. – По-моему, это как-то связано. Не знаю, как ты, а я собираюсь отправиться на вечеринку. Шествие Духов бывает не каждый день.  
– Удачи, – на этот раз губы у Ватануки всё-таки дрогнули, и он даже не спросил, что такое «шествие духов».  
В конце концов, он был ещё совсем малышом.  
Страшно сказать, насколько он был малышом.  
– Завтра прийти позже – вы, наверное, будете спать?  
– Что значит «позже»? – вскинула брови Юко. – А кто же приготовит мне похмельный завтрак? Я же обещала рассказать тебе, где ты родился, а такой разговор вдохновляет как следует напиться, тебе не кажется?  
Ватануки ошалело хлопнул глазами.  
– Собирайся, – сказала Юко. – Выходим через пять минут.  
Ватануки ещё пару раз моргнул – какие ресницы, даже Зашики-вараши обзавидуется! – широко, счастливо улыбнулся, потом грозно нахмурился и, всплеснув руками, сложил кулаки на груди.  
– Это как называется? – крикнул он. – Я должен помыть всю посуду за пять минут, по-вашему? Всю эту огромную, страшную груду липкой рыбной посуды? Это эксплуатация малолетних!  
Он с шумом вдохнул воздух.  
– Минимум через пятнадцать, – сурово сказал он. – Ну, ладно, через двенадцать с половиной. Можно же?

***

Дышать было тяжело – может, из-за жары, может, из-за существа, обнимавшего Домеки сзади. Здесь, в липком полумраке сна, не было ни свежего весеннего ветра, ни привычных ночных звуков. Только горячее тело, прижимающееся к спине, и вцепившиеся в одежду руки – изящные, с маленькими острыми ногтями, – и чёрные пряди волос, которые он замечал краем глаза в сплошной белёсой пустоте, и глубокий вкрадчивый голос.  
Домеки не мог вырваться и не мог закрыть уши.  
– Представляешь, как это – не знать, что такое «дом»? – говорил голос. – Заводить друзей – но нигде не чувствовать себя своим. Нет, не представляешь...  
Домеки дёрнулся.  
– Тш-ш, – укоризненно произнёс голос, – это мой сон, и я сильнее тебя.  
Существо – женщина – с нажимом провела ногтем по его груди, будто пыталась поцарапать кожу сквозь ткань рубашки.  
– Я подарю ему дом. Он увидит места и времена, о которых здесь и не догадываются. Он познает многое и многих.  
Домеки хотел спросить, о ком она говорит, но понял ответ раньше, чем открыл рот.  
Ватануки.  
– Ты не нужен ему. Ты ничего не можешь ему дать. А я могу. Я дам ему цели, средства и возможности, я дам зеркала и зрение, дым и иллюзии. Люди, духи и даже боги склонятся перед ним.  
«Это всё обман, – подумал Домеки, – это обман».  
(не вмешивайся)  
Сладкий голос вливался в него ядом, наполняя усталостью, наполняя сомнением.  
– Это правда. Я ничего не пожалею, как мать не жалеет для драгоценного сына. Он будет жить долго, очень долго... И он будет счастлив.  
Домеки вздрогнул, а потом понял, что она разомкнула объятия, и попытался повернуться – но тело не слушалось его, двигалось медленно-медленно, словно Домеки тонул в трясине.  
– Ты не сможешь ему помочь, – голос ускользал и растворялся в тенях, звучал всё тише, – но я знаю, кого ты в силах спасти. _Ей_ ты будешь нужен.

Когда у него всё-таки вышло повернуться, рядом никого не было.  
Где-то вдалеке плакала девочка, и Домеки побежал на звук.

***

Без двадцати два Коханэ Цуюри поняла, что ещё чуть-чуть, и она наверняка замёрзнет до того, что простудится. Плащ и кофточка промокли давным-давно, и ей то и дело приходилось останавливаться, чтобы вылить из туфлей хлюпавшую в них воду. Волосы, окутывающие её спину и плечи, насквозь пропитались дождём и, вместо того, чтобы согревать, делали только холоднее.  
Домой возвращаться не хотелось. У мамы сегодня выдался «плохой» день. По правде сказать, «плохими» были две недели, а этот день стоило бы назвать «отвратительным» – уже давно мама не запирала её в комнате, уходя на работу.  
Греться в торговом центре не стоило – охранники могли поинтересоваться, не потерялась ли маленькая девочка в толпе, а если совсем не повезёт, то и отправиться на розыски родителей. По этой же причине следовало избегать кинотеатра «Глобус», подъездов высоких зданий (впрочем, на них всё равно стояли кодовые замки) и даже музея культуры Хэйан, где были такие тихие комнаты и вежливые экскурсоводы. У мамы почти не осталось знакомых, но там могли оказаться женщины с её работы, или квартирная хозяйка, или консьерж их бывшего дома – да мало ли кто!  
Возвращаться в метро, ехать назад не хотелось – она всё шла и шла, будто что-то толкало её в спину. Если бы у Коханэ оставалось немножко денег, то она могла бы посидеть в кафе на углу или покататься по кольцу на трамвае – но о карманных расходах дома лучше было не заикаться. Этой весной мама считала, что, если Коханэ будет шляться по городу, «как обычная девчонка», её дар обязательно испортится. Особенно сильно мама почему-то боялась магазинов, хотя как можно разучиться говорить с Невидимыми, покупая носки, или заказывая роллы с тунцом, или делая что угодно ещё, – Коханэ было совершенно непонятно. Всё равно что разучиться смотреть сны или плавать.  
Коханэ чихнула и тут же вздрогнула, машинально сделав вид, что она тут вовсе ни при чём, – как будто мама, услышав, могла спрыгнуть с фонарного столба или метнуться из подворотни, визжа тонким голосом, вытянув вперёд руки с растопыренными пальцами. Но мамы, конечно, не было.  
Сквозь серые, прямые, как стальные нити, струи дождя навстречу ей плыл высокий мрачный призрак в чёрном сюртуке – это был господин Нобунага, который покончил с собой неподалёку в городском парке (когда-то мама возила её сюда гулять). Это случилось очень давно, так что господин Нобунага уже немного выцвел и шёл рябью, как запись на старой плёнке.  
Поравнявшись с Коханэ, он задумчиво поклонился и застыл.  
– Здравствуйте, – отступая, шепнула Коханэ одними губами. Она с трёх лет приучила себя не разговаривать с призраками громко.  
Глядя сквозь неё, господин Нобунага сделал ещё один поклон и последовал дальше, погружённый в свои мысли. Как большинство самоубийц, он был очень задумчивым призраком, способным часами размышлять о своих обидах. Иногда вслух.  
Даже казнённые разбойники из городской тюрьмы иногда казались более симпатичными собеседниками.  
Коханэ с любопытством уставилась на красивый домик в глубине двора, мимо которого она шла: судя по всему, это была какая-то лавочка. Сувениры или вроде того. Сквозь дождевую морось нежно-оранжевым светились прямоугольники на входной двери – и тут она бесшумно распахнулась. Очень высокая женщина в длинном платье появилась в проёме, по-хозяйски оперлась о косяк и слегка качнула табличку «Открыто». Возможно, она хотела перевернуть её или заменить табличкой «Обед» – но остановилась, задержав на Коханэ взгляд.  
Если бы женщина улыбнулась, позвала бы её заглянуть или – того хуже – спросила бы, чем может помочь, Коханэ непременно прошла бы мимо. Но хозяйка магазина просто кивнула ей и, оставив дверь приоткрытой, скрылась внутри своего магазина. Коханэ ещё раз чихнула и, подобрав волосы (вода потекла сквозь замёрзшие пальцы за шиворот), скользнула во двор.

Когда Коханэ Цуюри вошла в крошечный торговый зал, ей показалось, что из глухого леса она попала на многолюдный праздник. Магазинчик был пуст и в то же время наполнен голосами, шёпотом, далёким перезвоном колокольчиков, шорохом одежд, скрипом, тявканьем, лёгким дыханьем. Никогда раньше она не бывала в доме, где жило бы столько Невидимых разом, и ни разу ей не встречались Невидимые, которым было бы так весело и уютно. Коханэ знала, что могла бы заставить их показаться, – но не собиралась этого делать: Невидимым не всегда приятно, когда на них глазеют, а портить им настроение без причины не следует.  
Она тщательно вытерла ноги о коврик у двери и полной грудью вдохнула тепло магазинчика, запах лимонов, корицы, сладкого дыма и пыльной ткани.  
По правде сказать, ничего магазинного тут не было – торговый зал (если это был торговый зал) больше всего напоминал обычную комнату, обставленную по-старинному: высокие ширмы, разрисованные бабочками, пустые птичьи клетки и клетки с птицами, курильницы в подставках. Углы утопали в сумерках, а на столах в центре комнаты были выложены товары – ценников на них не было, выглядели они очень странно, и всё это здорово походило не то на краеведческий музей, не то на кучу хлама, оставшуюся после генеральной уборки в замке волшебника.  
Первое, что Коханэ рассмотрела, – обломок большого зуба, который, судя по надписи, изображал клык дракона. Очень тощего и кривозубого дракона, наверное. Неподалёку на бархатной подставке лежало большое ожерелье из продолговатых блестящих бусин – они просто не могли быть камнями, такую дорогую вещь не стали бы продавать в сувенирной лавочке. Бусины были красивыми: синими и зелёными, точно под цвет её глаз, и Коханэ подумала, что, может быть, даже потрогала бы его – о том, чтобы примерить, думать было незачем. Рядом с ожерельем топорщила колючие щупальца сушёная морская звезда, дальше громоздились какие-то футляры, карточные колоды, старинный глобус, целая миска тусклых серебряных безделушек…  
А к ножке самого крайнего стола был привязан воздушный шарик. Обычный голубой шарик, надутый какой-то штукой, заставляющей шарики летать. Он так нелепо смотрелся в этой старомодной комнате, что Коханэ невольно подошла поближе.  
Однажды мама купила ей такой шарик на ярмарке в День девочек, и они принесли его домой, и привязали к спинке кровати. А когда шарик начал сдуваться, мама отцепила его от нитки и рассказала Коханэ секрет: если вдохнуть летательный газ из такого шарика, то голос станет смешным и скрипучим, как у Скруджа в американском мультике.  
Тогда самой Коханэ только-только исполнилось четыре, а её маме – тридцать четыре, и тогда мама знала всё-всё на свете, и у неё почти не случалось нехороших дней.  
Коханэ зачарованно смотрела на шарик и на огоньки ламп, отражающиеся в его толстощёкой глянцевой синеве, подмигивающие, как ласковые глазки. Голоса, наполнявшие магазин, шептались, хихикали над чем-то своим, кто-то даже напевал. На миг ей показалось, что из глубины этого хора мама окликнула её смешным «шариковым» голосом – но этого просто не могло быть, потому что Коханэ никогда ничего не казалось.  
– Дать вам полотенце? – спросила хозяйка магазина.  
Коханэ вздрогнула, оторвала взгляд от сияющего шара и тут же опустила голову. Вокруг её туфель, оказывается, натекла уже целая лужа, и с подола до сих пор капало – а она и не заметила.  
– Ох, – сказала она. – Простите, пожалуйста. Сейчас я…  
– Ничего страшного, принцесса, – хозяйка улыбнулась своей спокойной улыбкой, полной холодного понимания. – Хотите его купить?  
Шарики дешёвые, вдруг подумала Коханэ. Наверное, самые дешёвые игрушки из всех – это они. Может быть, когда у мамы закончится плохой день,  
(плохой месяц, так ты хотела сказать?)  
и она снова разрешит Коханэ оставить себе немного денег из гонорара, то будет вполне достаточно…  
Она снова посмотрела на чудесный шарик. На этот раз в гладком боку отразилось её собственное лицо – бледная физиономия в рамке светлых, как дым, уже начавших подсыхать волос.  
– Вы хотели бы купить этот шарик? – повторила хозяйка.  
– Нет, спасибо, – твёрдо ответила Коханэ, зачем-то опуская руку в пустой карман плаща – точно там могла заваляться пара купюр. – У меня не хватит.  
Теперь она снова почти услышала голос мамы – на этот раз он был не из прошлого, а настоящий, пронзительное шипение: «Хочешь, чтобы нас считали нищщ-щими? Попрош-шайками?» – но мама была далеко, а Коханэ как-то вдруг слишком устала, чтобы придумывать более приличный ответ.  
– Вы даже не спросили, сколько он стоит. – В пальцах хозяйки появилась длинная трубка; она разожгла её от палочки, кончик которой тлел ярко-оранжевым. – Из этого я могу сделать вывод, что денег у вас, принцесса, совсем нет.  
– Почему вы называете меня принцессой? – спросила Коханэ.  
– Почему-почему, – засмеялась хозяйка, – потому. – И снова холодная, всепонимающая улыбка скользнула по её губам. – Что ж, раз денег нет – можете забрать шарик без денег. Если захотите, то отдадите ещё кому-нибудь.  
Коханэ почувствовала, как краска бросилась ей в лицо.  
– Но я не могу…  
– Я не сказала «забрать бесплатно». – Глаза хозяйки были тёмными, как незнакомый лес, когда смотришь из окна поезда, как полная теней ночь, когда тебе три и ты не можешь заснуть. – Я сказала – «без денег». Дар – это всегда связь. Я никогда бы не позволила себе подарить кому-то, а уж тем более вам, подобную вещь.  
– Но это же просто шарик, – Коханэ шагнула назад. – Просто…  
– Но он вам нравится, не так ли?  
Струйки дыма, поднимающиеся из курильниц, качались, словно на сквозняке. Никакого сквозняка в магазинчике Коханэ не чувствовала – по крайней мере, кожей. Но где-то там, где стены тонули в полумраке и драпировках, прятались открытые двери, крошечные, как норы, и высокие, как ворота храма. Каждая куда-то вела, и Коханэ сомневалась, что хоть одна из них открывалась на дождливую улицу Цукияма, где ездили автомобили, а люди, выбегавшие перекусить во время перерыва, возвращались в свои офисы. Ощущение уюта вдруг пропало: магазинчик не был домом, поняла она. Это место было скорее… большим вокзалом. Дорожной станцией, куда мог прийти кто угодно. Что угодно.  
Коханэ не видела этих дверей, но знала, что могла бы заставить их появиться, если бы захотела. Скорее всего, она даже могла бы войти в такую дверку и оказаться по другую сторону – хозяйка магазина, без сомнения, знала об этом тоже.  
Ей это не нравится, вдруг подумала Коханэ. Она не боится меня, но я ей не нравлюсь.  
– Вы должны будете кое с кем познакомиться, вот и всё, – сказала хозяйка. – Прийти сюда ещё раз, скажем, на следующей неделе, и встретиться с одним моим знакомым.  
Коханэ помотала головой: это было невозможно. Где-то в глубине души она почувствовала облегчение… но и печаль тоже. И печаль.  
– Мне не разрешают заходить в магазины. Мне нельзя делать покупки одной, и мне нельзя гадать чужим людям. Мама…  
Она невольно покосилась на шарик, и тревога сразу отступила – такой он был большой, синий, сияющий.  
– Вам не обязательно опять заходить внутрь. – Длинные, неправдоподобно худые пальцы с ногтями, похожими на розовые раковины, коснулись её волос. – Тот, с кем вам предстоит встретиться, тоже не войдёт сюда. И вам вовсе не понадобится никому гадать.  
– Но мама… – снова начала Коханэ.  
– Не перебивайте меня, принцесса, – голос хозяйки оставался ласковым и тёплым, но теперь это было тепло нагретого солнцем камня. – Вы перебиваете меня уже второй раз за несколько минут. Вы же не хотите, чтобы я позвонила вашей маме прямо сейчас? В марте темнеет рано, а маленьким девочкам не годится разгуливать по улице в сумерках.  
Крик подкатился к горлу Коханэ склизким комком, но она тут же зажала рот ладонью.  
Хозяйка удовлетворённо кивнула, не сводя с неё глаз, и на этот раз заговорила куда мягче:  
– Мне кажется, что девочка, способная выбраться из комнаты, где её заперли на ключ, и бродить по городу под дождём сколько угодно, сможет снова прийти сюда, если захочет. Верно?  
Больше всего на свете Коханэ ненавидела вопрос «Откуда вы это знаете?». Все, кто задавал его самой Коханэ, рассчитывали услышать в ответ что угодно, кроме правды. Поэтому сейчас она не стала ни о чём спрашивать.  
– Да, верно, – просто сказала она. – Помогите, пожалуйста, отвязать нитку.

***

На улице было уже темно, когда Коханэ приподняла оконную раму и, оскальзываясь на мокром кирпичном карнизе, забралась в свою комнату. Синий шар, привязанный к пуговице её плаща, вплыл следом.  
Невидимые, жившие в комнате, почему-то не заскулили ей навстречу, как обычно, – это её даже обрадовало: сейчас Коханэ чувствовала себя слишком уставшей, чтобы играть с ними.  
Аккуратно пристроив мокрую одежду на проволочной вешалке, она затолкала её поглубже, как следует завесив старыми платьями (мама никогда не проверяла шкаф в её комнате, заглядывая только в тот большой, что стоял в прихожей). До маминого возвращения оставалось ещё больше получаса.  
Коханэ быстро нырнула под одеяло. Шарик она привязала к спинке кровати – того, что мама увидит его раньше времени, она совсем не боялась. Этот шарик был её собственным шариком, её тайной, за которую она собиралась как следует заплатить, и принадлежал только ей. Коханэ Цуюри разбиралась в таких вещах. Засыпая, она ещё чуть-чуть полюбовалась им, думая о том, какой же он всё-таки синий и чудесный.

Когда внизу повернулся ключ, и мама, не разуваясь, подошла к её двери, Коханэ уже крепко спала. Ей снилось, что у неё есть много-много денег, много-много еды, много-много братьев, сестёр, кузенов и двоюродных тётушек. У всех у них были светлые волосы, все они были очень красивые и все как один замечательно умели разговаривать с Невидимыми – так что, когда маме очень хотелось отправить человека на передачу «Взгляд изнутри» или, допустим, кинуть кружкой с чаем, она обязательно выбирала кого-нибудь другого. А Коханэ в своём сине-зелёном блестящем ожерелье сидела на шкафу, жевала бутерброд с сосиской и громко хохотала.  
Мама Коханэ немного постояла в темноте, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию в детской. Потом она подняла руку и слегка поскребла дверь отросшими ногтями – Коханэ пробормотала что-то во сне, заворочалась, но не проснулась.  
Это славно, подумала Цуюри-сан с облегчением, и значит, ужин готовить не надо. Первой причиной её облегчения было то, что в последнее время дочь казалась ей невозможно, неприлично толстой, какой-то раздувшейся. Цуюри-сан рассуждала здраво: телевизионная камера прибавляет человеку восемь килограммов, следовательно, можно считать, что Коханэ весит уже сорок килограммов, а это всего на десять килограммов меньше полуцентнера, мешок цемента, кошмар. Кто будет показывать по телевизору девочку-ясновидящую, которая выглядит, как цементный мешок?  
Вторая причина заключалась в том, что Цуюри-сан по вечерам начала всерьёз побаиваться кухонной плиты.  
И вентиляции.

***

Юко смотрела на город через глаза птицы.  
Тампопо, выпущенный своей хозяйкой на волю, расправил почерневшие крылья и взлетел над домом Химавари, а потом повернул на юг.  
Огни в бархатной темноте мерцали, точь-в-точь как живой огонь, и можно было представить, что паришь над кострами эпохи Эдо, над праздником поминовения мертвецов.  
Люди построили высокие здания, прорыли туннели под землёй, связали её железными нитями рельсов и асфальтовыми ремнями шоссе, но ничего не изменилось. У людей были те же страхи – и те же желания, и Юко знала их все.  
Тампопо покружил над храмом Домеки.  
«Нет, – шевельнулись губы Юко, в оцепенении лежавшей на кушетке в закрытом, тихом и сумрачном, магазине, – не ты и не сейчас».  
Птица унеслась дальше, заглянула в окно к Кимихиро – губы Юко изогнулись в ласковой улыбке – и полетела вперёд, над улицами и домами.  
Ведьма держала город в ладонях, и никто не мог помешать ей получить желаемое.

Тампопо снизился над широкой дорогой и нырнул в проезжавший мимо автомобиль. Сел на плечо водителя, удивлённо дёрнувшего головой, и встряхнулся, сбрасывая угольную пыль с перьев. Она тотчас налипла на человека, пятном распласталась по груди. Одной рукой он судорожно сжал руль, другой схватился за сердце. Сзади кто-то вскрикнул.  
Маленькая жёлтая птичка вылетела через окно и села на дерево у дороги, блестящими глазками наблюдая за виляющей по трассе машиной.  
«Грязный, грязный одуванчик», – хихикнула Юко.

***

Они встретились с Ватануки Кимихиро в свои, можно сказать, уже привычные четырнадцать ноль ноль. Заниматься с Ватануки было чистым удовольствием, – Танака была уверена, что подростков, готовых ходить к репетитору в каникулы исключительно по просьбе тётушки, да ещё делать это с радостью, на свете немного.  
Это немного компенсировало его довольно скромную начитанность – в общем-то, такой живой и старательный ученик гораздо лучше какого-нибудь вяло ухмыляющегося юного эрудита, в свои пятнадцать уже добивающего Библиотеку конгресса.  
А с Ватануки можно было даже погулять после занятий – и знать, что это в радость обоим.  
– Не съесть ли нам по мороженому? – весело спросила Танака. – Что скажешь, Ватануки-кун?  
Она сама себе поражалась. Последний раз она ела мороженое… да, через две недели после похорон. Когда её зачем-то понесло в школьную кофейню – «развеяться». Она машинально взяла с витрины порцию шоколадного с клюквой, которое всегда заказывал Дорогой, и так же машинально ковыряла десерт ложечкой, когда из её глаз вдруг потекли слёзы. Над головой кудахтали посетители, стучала входная дверь, кто-то визгливо требовал «двойное капучино без сахара» – а Танака плакала и плакала, глядя, как слёзы расплываются в шоколадной жиже, думая о том, что больше никогда в жизни не сможет проглотить даже ложку мороженого.  
Но сейчас эти воспоминания не причиняли ей боли.  
– Клубничное, а? – предложила она ученику. – Я угощаю!  
Ватануки, к её удивлению, помотал головой, и взгляд у него из лукавого сделался огорчённым.  
– Спасибо, Танака-сан. Горло болит, – виновато сказал он, поёжившись. – Ж-жуткая погода, брр!  
– Разве? – она искренне удивилась его словам.  
Ей нравился этот мокрый март, нравились взъерошенные кусты парка и низкое серое небо, нравился даже резкий ветер, пахнущий весной, землёй… жизнью.  
После того, что произошло с Дорогим, она слишком старательно заворачивалась в провонявший нафталином чехол своего горя, но теперь – теперь всё было иначе…  
Ватануки глухо закашлялся, прижав ладонь к форменному пиджаку.  
– Боже мой! – ей тут же сделалось стыдно. – Это же надо, какая я эгоистка. Всё, мы немедленно идём в «Тигра и обезьяну» пить шоколад. И даже не думай спорить, – на всякий случай добавила она. – Теперь я не считаюсь твоей учительницей, так что могу пригласить тебя в кафе без всякого риска для репутации! Возьми меня под руку, Ватануки-кун.  
Ватануки, у которого уже прошёл приступ кашля, трогательно забагровел ушами, коснувшись её рукава. Танака тихонько засмеялась. Оказывается, она так отвыкла от собственного смеха, что звук до сих пор казался ей новым и каким-то чужим.  
– В «Тигре» слишком дорого, – всё ещё хрипловато запротестовал Ватануки. – И «Красный бархат» у них воняет содой, – глаза у него потемнели от гнева, и он снова кашлянул, – кем вообще надо быть, чтобы класть соду в масляный бисквит, Танака-сан? Вот кем, а?  
Танака заглянула ему в лицо и почувствовала, что улыбается. Нет, ну какой же славный, в который раз подумала она. И хотя для мальчишки немного странно так увлекаться кулинарией, это у него выходит вполне мило. Даже удивительно, что он связался с дурной компанией, – должно быть, и сам уже пожалел об этом. Ни о каких жутких сектантах из банды, о которой предупреждала её тётка мальчика, не шло и речи: всё то время, которое они с Ватануки не пытались разобраться в Вальтере Скотте по хрестоматии, он говорил исключительно о своей подружке Куноги. Танака хорошо помнила её – симпатичную, хоть и слегка пустоватую, отличницу из прекрасной семьи. На сектантку-наркоманку Куноги походила не больше, чем на императора Иемицу.  
Когда два года назад, ещё при Дорогом, Танака преподавала классу Ватануки иностранную литературу, ей почему-то не приходило в голову присмотреться к нему поближе. Теперь она ругала себя за это: такой живой и впечатлительный мальчик, конечно, нуждался во внимании больше своих сверстников-верзил, прыщавых фанатов «Последней фантазии», манги из отдела «Для взрослых» и дезодорантов с запахом ядерной катастрофы.  
Впрочем, пожалуй, в последний год у неё бы вряд ли получилось сделать что-то хорошее для Ватануки.  
В последний год она только и занималась тем, что делала всё плохо.  
Даже спала плохо.  
Сейчас ей казалось, что выздоравливать как следует она начала именно в тот день, когда забрела в магазинчик тётки Ватануки и ни с того ни с сего решилась приобрести вещь, которая была ей абсолютно не по карману.  
Эти советы насчёт шопинга, лучшего средства от депрессии, – все они оказались правильными.  
– Если вы хотите попробовать бисквит, хотя бы похожий на бисквит, а не на мерзкую отвратительную резину от старой покрышки с сиропом из гашёной соды, то надо идти в бистро Акаме, – разглагольствовал тем временем её бывший ученик, размахивая руками. – Нет, Танака-сан, конечно, особенных изысков ожидать не приходится, но, по крайней мере, сладкое там можно заказывать без опаски! Например, Химавари-тян обычно выковыривает только крем, но когда мы с ней ходили к Акаме, она съела целых полтора…  
Глаза у Ватануки сверкали, как звёзды, за стёклами очков, на щеках пылали красные пятна.  
Застарелая тоска провернулась в груди, как ржавое колесо, и Танака машинально сунула руку под воротник пальто, уже привычным жестом нащупывая цепочку. Тёплое старое золото скользнуло в пальцы, и боль сразу притупилась.  
Ватануки открыл рот, намереваясь, очевидно, поразить мир ещё какой-то историей о самой умной, самой славной, самой доброй на свете Химавари-тян, но вдруг согнулся пополам, снова зайдясь в приступе кашля. Кхе! Кхе! – как будто внутри Ватануки ломались сухие ветки. Кхе-хе!  
– Ну вот что, – сказала Танака, – хватит. Я провожу тебя на автобус, и ты прямо сейчас отправишься…  
Ватануки, пошатываясь, слепо брёл вперёд, держась обеими руками за грудь. На лбу у него выступила испарина, очки съехали набок.  
– Ватануки-кун!  
– Это просто… бронхит, – прохрипел он. – П-просто!  
Он с трудом выпрямился, растянув рот в широченную улыбку и по-прежнему прижимая ладони к груди, – узкие, тонкие, длиннопалые руки. Бледный, как простыня, тощий, как Слендермен, и страшный, как средневековая война, Ватануки тем не менее сейчас был до жути похож на свою красавицу-тётку.  
– Немедленно к врачу, – строго сказала Танака. – Слышишь меня?  
Она недоумевала, как ей, педагогу со стажем, пришло в голову гонять больного ребёнка по мокрым улицам в такой вечер. С чего вообще она взяла, что понимать Юко-сан следует буквально? «Вы должны проводить с ним день три раза в неделю» – должно быть, имелось в виду «не менее трёх часов занятий в день», ведь частью платы за подвеску из старого золота должны были стать уроки… Репетиторство… Да, она же пообещала Юко-сан подготовить Ватануки к началу учебного года!  
Ну и, конечно, отвлечь от дурной компании. Это не было произнесено прямо, но подразумевалось. Всего пару недель, так сказала Юко-сан. Пока не начнутся занятия в школе. Можете считать это старое золото вашим, сказала Юко-сан, это очень тонкая работа. Тонкая работа…  
Мысли путались, шевелить языком было лень.  
Она потрясла головой.  
– Со мной всё в порядке уже, – голос ученика вырвал её из забытья. – Всё прошло. Вы почему такая испуганная?  
– Иди к врачу, Ватануки, – промямлила она, еле двигая губами. – Ты совсем больной.  
Отступившая было в последние дни апатия навалилась вдруг с новой силой. Она подумала о пустом номере гостиницы, в которой остановилась, вернувшись в город; о картонной коробочке с ужином, которые она уже привыкла покупать в «7-11»; о жёлтых лампах в холле, таких же жёлтых, как в больнице, куда привезли Дорогого, когда сосед, опаздывающий домой с вечеринки, наткнулся на него у самого подъезда. В буквальном смысле наткнулся, с разбегу, – потом он зачем-то показывал всем широкую ржавую полосу на штанине, хотя полицейские, разумеется, не пытались обвинить его во лжи. Всё было очевидно, никаких тебе загадок, Шерлок.  
Больница была плохой, дешёвой, сюда со всего города свозили пьяниц и бродяг – и самоубийц, привычно застучал чёрный паровоз у неё в висках, – и – самоубийц.  
Тёплые пальцы сомкнулись у неё на локте.  
– Танака-сан, – сказал Ватануки Кимихиро, и его спокойный, властный голос снова напомнил ей о Юко. – Мы с вами идём пить какао. Если вы ещё немножко постоите тут, Акаме возьмёт, да и закроет свою забегаловку. Вы куда-нибудь торопитесь?  
– Никуда, – твёрдо ответила она, чувствуя, как ледяные клещи в груди разжимаются, позволяя вздохнуть, и грохот чёрных колёс утихает. – Никуда, Ватануки-кун.

– Но как же так, – повторил Ватануки. – Как же так?  
Вечерело. Воздух стал синим и холодным, ветер нёс с моря мелкую морось, серебрившуюся в лучах фонарей.  
Стоя у калитки, Танака видела, как за стёклами тёмного бистро Акаме перемигиваются огоньки свечей, расставленных на домашнем алтаре. Это почему-то напомнило ей Рождество.  
– Я же на прошлой неделе…  
– Да, молодой человек, на прошлой неделе, – философским тоном подтвердил старичок. Он вздохнул. – Ужасная история! «Не справился с управлением», как вам это? Акаме Юкио не справился с управлением!  
Его длинные тонкие усы, свисавшие ниже подбородка, как у карликового сома, вздрогнули от возмущения.  
– Он водил машину с семнадцати лет, а погиб почти в шестьдесят семь. Я видел этот след от шин на асфальте – чтоб у вас никогда не было такой кардиограммы, молодой человек! Вот что я скажу, – старичок пошевелил ноздрями и поморщился. – Ладаном этим провоняли тут всё. А помните, как его бисквиты пахли, а? Некому теперь их печь.  
– Я могу чем-то помочь? – грустно спросил Ватануки.  
Танака подумала, что, произнесённые его голосом, эти слова никому не могли бы показаться попыткой сменить тему или вежливо улизнуть. Она даже немного забеспокоилась.  
Но старичок только махнул рукой.  
– Чем тут поможешь, – с непонятной обидой сказал он. – Покатал внучку старый осёл. Сам в лепёшку, машина в лепёшку и девица в госпитале, – сильно, говорят, головой ударилась...  
– Извините, – сказала Танака. Она, словно проснувшись, шагнула вперёд и коснулась локтя Ватануки. – Мы уже уходим, Ватануки-кун, правда? Пожалуйста, простите нас.  
– Мои соболезнования, – пробормотал Ватануки. Ночной ветер ерошил невидимыми пальцами его волосы, и выглядел он довольно ошарашенным. – Мои…  
– Да, да, – безучастно кивнул старичок. Он потянул с двери бумажную гирлянду, чтобы перевесить её изнанкой наружу: во время похорон в доме всё должно быть наоборот.

Пересекая тонущий в вечерних тенях двор, она почти не слушала расстроенного Ватануки, внимательно глядя себе под ноги, чтобы не наступить туфелькой в лужу. Едва не поскользнулась и опять подумала о том, что лучше всего будет отправить его на автобус до дома прямо сейчас, а самой поехать в гостиницу. А может быть, даже вызвать такси и прокатиться в центр, побродить по ещё не закрывшемуся моллу, перекусить жареными креветками и вишнёвым пивом, как она делала ещё студенткой, – чёрт с ним, со здоровым образом жизни, а может, и познакомиться с кем-нибудь, почему бы и нет. С симпатичным коммивояжёром или офисным клерком, заскочившим выпить кружечку «Асахи» после нудного дня в конторе.  
Всё-таки что-то абсурдное и нездоровое есть в том, чтобы заполнять пустоту в своей жизни общением с учениками и блужданием по вечерним улицам. К тому же, это снижает преподавательский авторитет.  
Возле самой арки, разделяющей переулок и проспект, Ватануки снова закашлялся и минут пять не мог отдышаться, хватая приоткрытым ртом воздух. Мысли о креветках и клерках вылетели у Танаки из головы со скоростью пули. Обругав себя последними словами, она подхватила Ватануки под локоть и нырнула вместе с ним в первую попавшуюся дверь, откуда пахнуло теплом и ароматами готовящейся еды.  
Как бы то ни было, сначала следовало напоить мальчика горячим, а там уж разбираться.  
«Это в последний раз», – сказала себе Танака.

– Что вы тут делаете?  
Этого человека она узнала не сразу, – может быть, потому, что привыкла встречать его в школе, одетым в ученический пиджак, а не в чёрное хаори. А может быть, потому, что никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах его безучастное лицо не было таким… гневным.  
Пожалуй, это самое лучшее слово. Не «злым», не «раздражённым».  
Гневным.  
– Танака-сан! Зачем вы пришли?  
– Ты что! – хрипло вскрикнул Ватануки, подаваясь вперёд, чтобы заслонить её плечом – как будто кто-то хотел её ударить, и Танака едва не улыбнулась от неуместного умиления. – Совсем рехнулся? Как ты разговариваешь…  
Его – приятель? противник? – даже бровью не повёл.  
– Что вы тут делаете? – снова спросил он, обращаясь вовсе не к Ватануки.  
– Здравствуйте, Домеки-кун, – рассеянно начала Танака, поднимаясь ему навстречу, и тут же осеклась.  
Что-то страшное было в высокой тёмной фигуре, вдруг выросшей в проходе рядом с их столиком. Когда-то этот самый Шизука Домеки казался ей (даже ей, что уж говорить о школьницах!) одним из самых симпатичных юношей в параллели старших классов. Широкоплечий, атлетически сложенный, он обещал вырасти настоящим красавцем.  
Но сейчас она глядела на него едва ли не с ужасом.  
– Поздоровайся хотя бы! Что смотришь? Это же Танака-сенсей, ты, склеротик несчастный! Не узнаёшь, что ли? – надрывался Ватануки, уже вскочивший на ноги. – Танака-сан, простите, он у нас слегка…  
На этих словах Ватануки взмахнул рукой особенно резко и потянулся, видимо, постучать себе по лбу, но закашлялся, зашёлся хрипом и покачнулся, задев стол. По-прежнему не отводя от неё взгляда, страшный Домеки поддержал одноклассника (Ватануки тут же с возмущением вырвал руку). На них уже оглядывались.  
– Вам лучше уйти, – сказал Домеки. – Танака-сан, вам следует уйти отсюда и больше не возвращаться.  
Ватануки с силой толкнул его в бок – Домеки даже не двинулся с места, одним движением перехватив его запястье.  
Он занимается каким-то спортом, почему-то вспомнила Танака. Карате? Дзюдо? Нет, чем-то более редким, старинным.  
– Когда вы умерли, Танака-сан?  
– Я не знаю, по какому праву вы так разговариваете со мной, Домеки-кун, – сказала она с холодной учительской интонацией. – Должно быть, это какая-то ошибка. Мы просто зашли выпить чаю…  
Никакой ошибки нет, подумала она, вспоминая слова Юко. Так вот, значит, с какой дурной компанией Ватануки связался! Что это, наркотики, алкоголь? Бедный, глупый…  
– Эй, молодые люди, – толстый охранник у двери оторвался от газеты. – Сейчас пойдёте на улицу!  
Рука Домеки двинулась так, словно он собирался что-то достать из рюкзака за спиной, – только вот рюкзака у него не было.  
Он стреляет из лука, всплыло у Танаки в памяти, вот чем он занимается. Отчего сейчас это казалось ей важным? Она не знала.  
Занесённая рука упала, так и не нашарив ничего в пустоте.  
– Простите нас! Давай выйдем, – прохрипел Ватануки. – Выйдем, поговорим…  
Он вцепился в чёрное хаори и, захлёбываясь кашлем, изо всех сил дёрнул.  
Танака подумала, что уйти следует ей – ну, хотя бы чтобы не раздувать скандал в общественном месте, – но посмотрела на своего ученика, и сердце её сжалось от тревоги. Нельзя оставлять Ватануки с этим сумасшедшим, подумала она. Просто нельзя.  
Она почувствовала, какой тёплой, почти горячей стала цепочка на её шее.  
– Как педагог я не могу позволить…  
Домеки мягко отстранил скрючившегося Ватануки, отступил на шаг, вдруг запустил руку в исходящую паром тарелку, стоявшую на соседнем столике, щедро зачерпнул ладонью.  
– Псих! – ахнул кто-то.  
– Охрана!  
– Демоны прочь, – властно сказал Домеки, размахнулся и бросил то, что сжимал в ладони, Танаке под ноги. – Счастье в дом. Демоны прочь, счастье в дом. Демоны – прочь…  
Чёрные кругляшки, раскатываясь, запрыгали по полу, разбрызгивая соус. Хозяин тарелки замер, открыв рот.  
– Демоны прочь, – одними губами повторил Домеки. – Счастье…  
– Это же мои бобы! Вы что делаете?  
Ойкнула какая-то девица. Задыхающийся Ватануки повис у Домеки на руке. Толстый охранник уже бежал к ним от дверей. Зашевелились и посетители – кто-то тоже поспешил на шум к их столику, кто-то, наоборот, заторопился к дверям. Но что было дальше, Танака уже не видела.  
Чёрный тоскливый ужас, точно холодная волна, затопил всё её существо, швырнул к выходу. Она пронеслась сквозь кучку гомонящих посетителей – легко, как нож проходит сквозь масло.  
Людей она почти не видела – перед глазами у неё мелькали огни, двойная цепь жёлтых огней, летящих ввысь. Это не они летят, вспомнила она, это я лечу.  
Вспомнила она и всё остальное – сухой снег, сразу куснувший подошвы, когда она сняла туфли и стояла, опираясь на перила балкона, то, что она так и не проверила электронную почту в последний раз. Вспомнила несущуюся ей навстречу тёмную землю – то, что она видела в последнюю минуту земной жизни и что теперь ей, как всем неупокоенным, предстояло видеть всегда.  
Сила, которую она забрала у Ватануки Кимихиро, покидала её стремительно, как кровь из отворённых вен.  
У самых дверей она обернулась в последний раз, силясь поймать его взгляд, как утопающий в проруби старается поймать верёвку, и отшатнулась – прямо на неё смотрел гневный и скорбный Шизука Домеки, только что проведший первую в своей жизни церемонию мамеути, изгнания призрака с помощью очищенных огнём бобов.  
– Будь ты проклят, – прошептала Танака. – У тебя должен был быть лук.

***

– Хозяйка магазина... Ведьма, которая исполняет желания?  
– Продаёт исполнения желаний, – сказал дедушка. Видимо, ему была важна точность формулировки. – И взимает оплату.  
Восходящая луна отражалась в его глазах, окрашивая их серебром, но лицо скрывалось в тени. Дед стоял у знакомой Домеки деревянной изгороди магазинчика, – высокий и сильный, немногим старше самого Шизуки, как всегда бывало во сне.  
– Это хозяйка магазина велела привидению преследовать кретина Ватануки и пить его силы? Кто-то пожелал ему зла?  
Дед молчал, любуясь полной луной. Это означало, что вопрос был задан неправильно.  
– Как от неё избавиться? – спросил Домеки.  
Он не испытывал страха. Мужчины из рода Домеки веками читали сутры и изгоняли призраков и демонов откуда только могли. И ещё они, конечно, вступали в брак, чтобы зачать наследников, и учились в Университете, и держали в чистоте храмовый двор, – словом, занимались вполне понятными вещами. Домеки с пяти лет знал, что после смерти деда ему тоже придётся делать всё это, рано или поздно, – и теперь не видел причин волноваться.  
– Когда Ведьма получит то, чего желает, – она уйдёт.  
Это было общим правилом для многих гостей с Той Стороны, так что здесь всё решала конкретика. Домеки молчал, ожидая продолжения.  
– Она оставит этот город, когда ей отдадут желанное, – повторил дед, выделив «желанное», и на этот раз его формулировка Домеки совсем не понравилась. – И тогда у Ватануки всё станет хорошо.  
Домеки знал, что дед не может выразиться яснее, – законы, запрещавшие духам вмешиваться в дела живых и позволявшие им являться лишь во сне, теперь, понятное дело, распространялись и на него. Единственное, что отличало деда от других мёртвых, – то, что эти сны никогда не забывались на рассвете и снились тогда, когда это было действительно необходимо. Домеки даже приучил себя спать в пижаме – на всякий случай: он считал неприличным являться перед дедушкой в трусах.  
Дед никогда не давал ему лживых советов и ничего не запрещал. Если он привёл внука к магазину, значит, причина нападения на Ватануки крылась именно здесь.  
В снах про дедушку не существовало печалей и тревог, поэтому Домеки даже слегка удивился тому, что всё ещё обижен на Ватануки, – а ведь, казалось бы, на дураков не обижаются.

Он словно наяву услышал свой голос: «Танака-сан – не сон, не мираж, она – голодный призрак! Она уже мертва. Я это знаю. Ты можешь мне верить».  
«Ну и что, – ответил Ватануки, – ну и что. Мы сами разберёмся. Зачем ты полез?»  
«Такие, как Танака-сан, питаются чужой жизнью, – Домеки приходилось тщательно подбирать слова, ведь Ватануки никто не рассказывал о таких вещах в пять лет. – Она забрала бы у тебя все силы, всю твою энергию, и ты бы умер. Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы молиться ками, или оставлять печенье домовому, или в День духов увидеть на перекрёстке Продавца черепах… Но нельзя дружить с тем, кто был человеком, но уже не человек. Ясно тебе?»  
«Ясно, – коротко ответил Ватануки. Он больше не кашлял и не задыхался, но был бледный, как поганка, и всё время кусал губы. – Где Танака-сан теперь?»  
Домеки пожал плечами.  
«Да пошёл ты», – Ватануки повернулся к нему спиной, засунул руки в карманы и направился к остановке. Домеки пожал плечами ещё раз и собрался было свернуть к храму, когда Ватануки вдруг остановился.  
«Эй, ты!»  
«Чего тебе?» – только сейчас Домеки понял, как, оказывается, расстроился. По той радости, которую почувствовал, услышав это «эй».  
«Ватануки?»  
«А может быть, те, кто приходит с Той Стороны, просто не хотят дружить с тобой, а? Может быть, тебе просто завидно?»  
«Вот идиот, – спокойно сказал Домеки, устало прикрывая глаза. – Ты идиот», – сказал он чуть громче, но Ватануки ничего не ответил…

– А можно отменить уже заказанное желание? Если я заплачу Ведьме больше, чем тот, кто наслал призрака?  
– Ты не должен говорить с Ведьмой, – ответил Харука Домеки странным голосом – насколько может быть странным голос умершего деда, являющегося во сне, чтобы запретить тебе заходить в антикварную лавку. – Что бы ни случилось.  
Смутная тревога внутри окрепла и пустила цепкие корни, оплетая и сдавливая сердце.  
– Почему? С тех пор, как Ватануки работает в магазине, он изменился, – попытался объяснить Домеки. – Я…  
– Я пришёл не ради Ватануки.  
Дед закурил, и ночной ветерок погнал растрёпанные кудри дыма вверх, понёс их за ограду, туда, где находились Магазин желаний, Ведьма измерений и наверняка ещё масса тому подобной чертовщины.  
Губы Харуки шевельнулись, но слов его внук, разбуженный будильником точно по расписанию, уже не услышал.

Ещё до того, как Шизука Домеки открыл глаза, он знал, чем сегодня займётся.  
Уже проснувшись, он лежал на футоне две или даже три минуты, думая о том, что предстоит сделать. Затем он встал и, немелодично насвистывая себе под нос, отправился в душ.  
Дед совершенно справедливо рассчитывал на то, что Домеки знает цену запретам. Ещё в детстве он втолковывал это ему день за днём: только с виду кажется, что в сказках и городских легендах храбрецы то и дело нарушают запрет заходить в старый храм или сворачивать на тропинку, ведущую к тёмному лесу, а в итоге спасают красавицу и побеждают людоедов. На самом деле тех, кто слушается, гораздо больше – просто они вообще не попадают в тёмный лес.  
Дед знал, что его наследнику в лесу не место, и вполне мог рассчитывать на его понимание.  
Домеки Шизука относился с уважением и к деду, и к запретам мира духов. Но существовала ещё одна важная деталь: если Ватануки что-то действительно угрожало, то Домеки и так уже находился в тёмном лесу, и выход отсюда был там же, где и вход.

Ёжась и фыркая под ледяными струями, он чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно и бодро.

***

– Закрыто, да? – спросил тоненький голос за его спиной.  
Домеки резко обернулся на звук и почувствовал разочарование. Он готовился столкнуться с хозяйкой магазина, а увидел маленькую девочку в потрёпанном красном плаще. На хозяйку чего бы то ни было она совсем не походила, на призрак тоже – если не считать бледности и худобы.  
– Дверь закрыта. Сейчас вы не сможете войти, – сказала девочка безжизненным и ясным тоном автоответчика.  
Всё это напомнило ему дурацкую байку про заглохший троллейбус. «Дядя, я знаю, троллейбус сломался!»  
– Я подожду, – ответил он спокойно и отвернулся.  
Он решил, что будет ждать сколько потребуется. Это было одно из удобных его качеств – умение терпеливо, спокойно ждать. Почему-то чаще всего ему приходилось это делать из-за Ватануки.  
Ватануки вообще был испытанием для терпения. И смирения. Да, пожалуй, особенно смирения.  
Хотел бы Домеки знать, почему так получалось. А ещё – что он скажет Ведьме. Вы мне, кажется, снились, и вы мне не нравитесь? Отстаньте от Ватануки, а не то... не то что? Да, я лезу в его жизнь, потому что...  
– Вы не понимаете, – девочка шагнула к Домеки, отвлекая его от размышлений, – а ведь он, вроде бы, почти нащупал нужный ответ. Она была совсем малышка – лет десять, не больше, но её лицо почему-то казалось ему смутно знакомым. – Сегодня дверь заперта.  
– Но когда-нибудь же откроется, – Домеки пожал плечами. – А мне необходимо войти внутрь и встретиться кое с кем. Ты там работаешь?  
Девочка замотала головой. Светлые распущенные волосы, доходившие ей едва ли не до колен, красиво переливались под солнцем, точь-в-точь как струи воды.  
Что-то с ней не так, подумал Домеки, но и сам не смог бы объяснить, почему он это решил.  
– Живёшь здесь? – спросил он, неопределённо махнув рукой в сторону многоэтажки. Она могла знать, когда этот магазин вообще работает. Никаких подсказок ни рядом с вывеской, ни на двери наглухо закрытого домика не было. Сейчас, тихий и тёмный, с плотно запертыми ставнями, он казался и вовсе необитаемым. Никто не отзывался на стук, створка двери не шелохнулась ни на миллиметр, когда он дёргал за ручку.  
– Я живу в Нарита, – сказала девочка, глядя на него широко открытыми зелёными глазами. – Это где аэропорт.  
– Далеко, – кивнул он.  
Надобности поддерживать этот пустой разговор он не видел. Но девочка почему-то не уходила. Некоторое время они молчали. Она сверлила Домеки неподвижным тяжёлым взглядом, значение которого понять он не мог, и всё это было не слишком приятно. Домеки мало знал о маленьких девочках, но полагал, что им следует играть в куклы, или ходить в школу, или дома на кухне пить шоколадное молоко, – но во всяком случае не торчать неподвижно минуту за минутой в чужом дворе, глядя в одну точку. Это была прерогатива взрослых дураков вроде него самого, тех, кто хотя бы знает, почему тут стоит. А девочка выглядела так, будто ей просто было нечего делать. К тому же Домеки понятия не имел, чем могла закончиться его встреча с Ведьмой, но уж точно предпочёл бы, чтобы во время их разговора рядом не было никаких детей.  
– Это я – Цуюри Коханэ, – сообщила вдруг девочка, отводя глаза. – Вы могли видеть меня по телевизору.  
Ничего удивительного. Должно быть, она так странно себя ведёт, потому что снимается в кино.  
– Навряд ли, – Домеки пожал плечами. Наверное, надо было её похвалить, но настроения не было. Если бы на его месте был Ватануки… – Я не смотрю детские передачи. Послушай, не могла бы ты…  
– Так вы не меня ждёте? – спросила девочка, и впервые что-то похожее на улыбку осветило её лицо. – Правда?  
– Правда.  
– Я могу идти домой? Вы уверены?  
– Разумеется.  
Могла бы и попрощаться, подумал он, от нечего делать глядя ей вслед. Девочка уходила по пустой улице, между изгородей, тянущихся по обе стороны, становясь всё меньше и меньше, – а её узкая длинная тень, наоборот, росла и делалась темнее.  
Миновав пекарню за два дома отсюда, девочка вдруг запнулась, по инерции сделала несколько коротких шажков и упала на четвереньки.  
– Эй, – крикнул Домеки.  
Он кинул взгляд на всё так же наглухо запертую дверь и быстро зашагал по улице. Всё равно тут пока ловить нечего, а потом он вернётся. Как там зовут эту мелкую?  
– Цуюри!  
Девочка не ответила, не вскочила и даже не заревела. Спустя ещё секунду её тонкие, как спички, руки подломились, и она легла на асфальт.  
Домеки перешёл на бег.

***

Коханэ лежала на сухом холодном асфальте, прижимаясь животом, и внимательно рассматривала его серую морщинистую шкуру. Облегчение, охватившее Коханэ несколько минут назад, было слишком велико, и теперь, когда всё опять изменилось, она чувствовала себя слишком усталой, чтобы заново начать бояться.  
Она была как сдувшийся воздушный шарик. Она слышала торопливые, но твёрдые и тяжёлые шаги у себя за спиной.  
Все страшные мамины рассказы о Взрослых Мальчиках, которые только и ждут момента, чтобы везде тебя Потрогать и вообще сделать Очень Больно, ожили у неё в памяти ещё утром, когда она выходила из дома, чтобы отправиться в магазинчик и расплатиться за свой шарик. Там, у ограды, они почти ушли, но сейчас вернулись снова.  
– Ты как?  
Коханэ всё-таки попыталась сесть, и это ей вполне удалось. Но о том, чтобы встать прямо сейчас, не могло быть и речи. Только не при этом страшном Взрослом Мальчике.  
– Ногу ушибла? – спокойно спросил он. – Где именно болит?  
Может быть, если я не отвечу, то он уйдёт, малодушно подумала маленькая Коханэ, которая всё ещё жила в её голове, – та самая Коханэ, которой когда-то на Хинамацури подарили голубой шарик и которая каждый раз надеялась, что маме помогут таблетки. Может быть, это всё как-то случайно…  
«Случайностей не существует, балда», – голос, оборвавший этот мысленный писк на середине, вполне мог принадлежать её матери… Но он, без сомнения, принадлежал Юко-сан. Звучал он ласково, но ни капли подлинного сочувствия в нём не было.  
– Ничего страшного, просто ногу натёрла. Всё в порядке, правда!  
– Дай взглянуть.  
Коханэ попыталась поджать ноги под себя, но сильные пальцы уже обхватили её лодыжку – не больно, но крепко.  
Мамочка, подумала Коханэ, мамочка.  
«Твоя мамочка бы просто лопнула от восторга, увидев тебя сейчас, верно? О-о, она бы так гордилась тобой».  
– Это просто…  
– Ого, – хватка стала чуть слабее. Брови страшного Взрослого Мальчика сошлись на переносице, а потом полезли вверх.  
– Я не ушиблась, – упрямо повторила Коханэ. – Немножко стёрла, это пройдёт. Дома я перевяжу, и всё пройдёт.  
Вязкая кровяная капля шлёпнулась из-под наполовину снятой туфли на асфальт.  
– Ты что, пришла из Нариты пешком и в «испанских сапожках» на каждой ноге?  
– Я в туфлях пришла, – поправила Коханэ. – Я не знаю, где их сделали, они старые.  
– До Нариты отсюда часа четыре, – недоверчиво сказал Взрослый Мальчик.  
– Я рано встаю, – она даже немного разозлилась, – и у меня не было денег на метро.  
«Как в прошлый раз», – чуть не добавила она, но вовремя прикусила язык. Тогда ей повезло найти билет дня – он, совершенно новенький, валялся у дверей снаружи станции, наверное, его вынесло оттуда ветром, и будто ждал её. Коханэ не верила, что он сработает, пока из чистого упрямства не поднесла к турникету и на табло не зажглась яркая зелёная лампочка. Вообще-то, в тот день она не собиралась никуда ехать.  
Лицо Взрослого Мальчика, которого, наверное, по-хорошему следовало называть «юношей» или даже «молодым человеком», стало немного растерянным.  
Да, это, конечно, он был в её сне, теперь она видела это ясно.  
Коханэ даже прикрыла глаза, вспоминая тот свой сон – наверное, самое лучшее из сновидений, которые ей приходилось видеть. Лучше даже, чем тот сон про братьев и сестричек или тот, старый, про золотое поле кукурузы, расчерченное узкими тропинками, по которым она бегала, и узкие мягкие листья щекотали её руки и ступни.  
В этом, новом, во сне из шарика – утром он лопнул, и Коханэ откуда-то точно знала, почему, – она снова оказалась в магазинчике Юко-сан, но только не в торговом зале, а в комнатах, которые располагались за ним, среди апельсиновых запахов и китайских ширм. Там было всё, что и обычно иногда ей снилось: вкусная еда, и замечательные живые звери, и люди, которые гладили Коханэ по голове и говорили ей, какая она хорошая, – только в сто, в тысячу раз лучше. И Юко-сан была там, довольная, радостная, она называла Коханэ сильной девочкой, заботливой девочкой, и хвалила за что-то, и обещала… обещала…  
Коханэ не помнила, что именно обещала ей Юко, но помнила, что проснувшись на рассвете, чувствовала во рту восхитительный привкус роллов с сёмгой и маринованными сливами, а на душе – удивительное спокойствие.  
– Мне надо идти домой, – сказала она, открывая глаза. – Пожалуйста, а то моя мама будет очень сердиться.  
– Тебе нельзя ходить. Я отвезу тебя, на метро. Меня зовут Домеки Шизука.  
«Нет! – запищала в её голове маленькая Коханэ, – не разрешай ему!»  
– Зачем ты сюда пришла?  
«Скажи, скажи, скажи ему! Раз он тебе снился, значит, его это тоже касается!»  
Маленькая Коханэ как с ума там сошла.  
«Врать – плохо! Врать – нельзя! Мама не разрешает!»  
«Нравится тебе этот шарик или нет? – снова перебил её холодный голос. – Если врать – плохо, то разве не хуже не платить за покупку? Разве можно воровать?»  
– Я просто хотела посмотреть на новый магазинчик, – прошептала Коханэ. – Мне сказали, там так весело…

***

Цуюри-сан поставила чайник на плиту без четверти пять. Пальцы у неё так тряслись, что она едва сумела подцепить покрытую пластиком ручку. Стоило чайнику коснуться решётки над конфоркой, как он утробно забулькал, и только в этот момент Цуюри-сан вспомнила, что подогревает его в третий или в четвёртый раз.  
Чайник был старый, ещё бабушкин, но покупать электрический она не собиралась. О нет! Ещё не хватало – идти на поводу у рекламы и отдавать деньги всяким мошенникам, когда вещью вполне можно пользоваться.  
– По крайней мере, – громко сказала она, – у него есть ручка и носик. А что ещё требуется от чайника?  
Она решила, что будет обо всём рассуждать так же просто и логично. Цуюри-сан сознавала, что совершила ошибки – множество страшных ошибок. Она была во всём не права. Она нарушала правила. За это Они забрали у неё дочь.  
Стоило подумать об этом, глухой ужас поднимался в груди, подступал к горлу, чтобы вытечь наружу криком и слезами, но кричать было нельзя. Они – те из Них, что притаились в дочкиной комнате, – могли услышать и неправильно понять. Цуюри-сан была храброй женщиной и не боялась за себя, но пока Коханэ находилась в Их руках, не могла позволить себе рискованных шагов.  
Поэтому, когда ужаса становилось так много, что он уже мешал дышать, ей приходилось тихонько хихикать, сплёвывая его по кусочкам.  
Хи-хи. Хи-хи.  
– Сейчас согрею чайник и буду пить чай, – Цуюри-сан задумчиво облокотилась о кухонную стойку, не спуская глаз с синих лепестков газа под медным донцем. – Коханэ, иди домой, пожалуйста. Мама ждёт.  
Она снова хихикнула от ужаса и тут же зажала себе рот рукой.  
Вряд ли Они съедят Коханэ, думала Цуюри-сан. Они ведь не питаются человеческим мясом, когда не очень голодны. Но Они могли отнять у неё Дар и превратить её в чудовище, Они поступали так со всеми, кто нарушал правила, – а Коханэ нарушала. Цуюри-сан подозревала, что в глубине души Коханэ иногда хотела есть мёртвую плоть. А один раз, в студии, она вообще чуть было не дотронулась до улыбчивого ведущего, который вполне мог оказаться одним из Них! Цуюри-сан тогда еле-еле успела встать между дочкой и омерзительным извращенцем, а потом, в гримёрной, от страха сломала Коханэ мизинец, и пришлось выпрашивать у студийной медсестры лидокаин: маленькая дурочка всё время хныкала и её никак нельзя было выпускать в эфир, потому что грим размазывался.  
Кто скажет, какая ошибка станет роковой? И если Коханэ потеряет свой дар, то кто же защитит её от Них, кто же будет приглашать её на передачи и как тогда расплатиться по кредитам за стиральную машину и за дом?  
С тех пор, как отец Коханэ перешёл на Их сторону, – хи-хи, хи-хи-хи, – его жене и дочери оставалось рассчитывать только на себя. Хорошо, что Коханэ не нытик по натуре и никогда не выносит сор из избы. Не предательница, как отец.  
Не уродина.  
Разве что чуточку полновата для своего роста, но с возрастом это пройдёт, говорят, к пятнадцати все вытягиваются.  
И вообще, несмотря на отдельные недостатки, она довольно славная, заключила Цуюри-сан, на такую можно положиться, такая никогда не променяет человека на Них. Жалко, что её больше нельзя сводить на ярмарку, – если бы только в Центральном парке не было полным-полно Их, Цуюри-сан, пожалуй, наплевала бы на всё и рискнула.  
Такие мысли были явным проявлением слабости, но мама Коханэ ничего не могла с собой поделать – она смотрела на газ и улыбалась.

И в эту секунду прихожей раздался звонок.  
Цуюри-сан заметалась по кухне, пригладила волосы. Она ни секунды не сомневалась в том, что звонит не квартирная хозяйка и не разносчик.  
Это Коханэ вернулась домой, конечно, она не могла пропасть, Коханэ не могла бросить её наедине с Ними! – Цуюри-сан представила, как её бедная дочка прыгает, чтобы дотянуться до кнопки звонка, и почувствовала, что ещё чуть-чуть, и сама заплачет.  
Очень сильно хотелось сделать что-нибудь хорошее, как-то показать дочери, что сегодня бояться нечего, может быть, взять в руки что-то уютное, домашнее. В спешке она схватила со стола вазу, но оттуда завоняло гнилью, и Цуюри-сан вспомнила, что воду цветам не меняли уже две недели.  
Она посмотрела на чайник, пузатый, поблескивающий эмалированными боками, такой... надёжный, – и её осенило.

***

Домеки старался не тратить времени на бесполезную ругань. Это касалось и ругани с самим собой.  
В жизни бывают хорошие дни и дни, когда ты решаешься отправиться навстречу неизбежному. А бывают дни, когда ты отправляешься навстречу неизбежному, а в результате везёшь незнакомую малявку со стёртыми ногами на другой конец города. И жрать при этом хочется ужасно.  
Дед сказал бы, что это следует просто принять, – и Домеки в целом принял. Он уже рассчитал, что успеет сдать девочку папе с мамой или кто у неё там и вернуться к магазину ещё засветло.  
По крайней мере эта Цуюри всё-таки оказалась не из болтливых.  
В метро она сразу забилась в угол скамейки, вытянула спину, как на уроке, и только изредка поднимала на него глазища с таким видом, как будто Домеки собирался её бить. Или как будто она сама собиралась побить Домеки.  
Трудно было определить.  
Временами он страшно жалел, что Ватануки с ними нету, – у него каким-то образом всегда получалось располагать к себе вот таких чудных… личностей. Наверняка, будь на его месте Ватануки, эта замороженная принцесса уже обожала бы его, как родную бабушку. Вообще, нельзя не признать: чем более идиотской, нелепой и жуткой была ситуация, тем органичнее смотрелся в ней Ватануки.  
Эта мысль отозвалась странной горечью.  
В любом случае Домеки не собирался становиться кумиром странных девочек, разгуливающих по улице с окровавленными ногами. Придётся Цуюри как-нибудь обойтись, благо скоро они, к обоюдному удовольствию, расстанутся.  
Когда они вышли из метро в Нарита, она слегка сдулась. Идти ей было явно трудно, и спустя пять минут она всё-таки оперлась о его локоть, а ещё через пять – повисла на нём всем весом. Домеки уже подумывал, не стоит ли взять её на руки, – их суммарная скорость от этого бы только возросла, но тут девочка сказала:  
– Мы пришли.  
– Ага, – откликнулся Домеки.  
Что ж, дом у них был отличный. Хотя и в европейском стиле. Трудно понять, почему девочку из очевидно богатой семьи отпускают бродить по улицам в таком виде, – но, в конце концов, его-то это никак не касалось.  
– Сейчас я позвоню в дверь, – сказал он. – Кто-то из старших дома?  
Цуюри уставилась на него с таким ужасом, что последние слова застряли у него в зубах, как старая жвачка.  
– Н-не надо, – промямлила она. – Я сама дойду! Пожалуйста… Уходите!  
Ничего себе заявления.  
– Уйду, – сказал Домеки. – Я поднимусь и позвоню в дверь, а потом уйду, когда увижу, что тебя встретили.  
– Ну почему? – губы у Цуюри дрогнули.  
– Так мне будет спокойнее.  
Он и сам не знал, почему настаивает. В метро он разглядел, что руки и коленки Цуюри покрыты старыми ссадинами – может быть, у неё было хобби спотыкаться на ровном месте.  
Не то чтобы он в самом деле думал, что сейчас она поскользнется и сломает себе шею на собственной садовой дорожке. Или с воплями и гиканьем рванёт в проходной двор, стоит ему скрыться за поворотом.  
Пожалуй, всё-таки нет. Не думал.  
Не слушая больше возражений, он ухватил Коханэ за руку и пошёл к крыльцу, а поднявшись по ступенькам, изо всех сил надавил тусклую кнопку звонка.  
Когда дверь резко распахнулась, Домеки – так он вспоминал потом – сразу толкнул Цуюри себе за спину и отступил на шаг, ещё не видя, кто стоит на пороге.  
Крыльцо было довольно узким, и он вдруг испугался, что кого-то из них непременно заденет этой дверью.  
Нельзя же всерьёз полагать, что он откуда-то знал – на пороге появится взлохмаченное чудовище с кипящим чайником в иссохших руках.  
Чудовище начало выть сразу же, на очень высоких нотах, и точно откликаясь ему, за спиной у Домеки вскрикнула девочка. В целом он не слишком испугался, к громким звукам он так или иначе привык.  
Когда чудовище, не переставая визжать, швырнуло в Цуюри чайником, Домеки оставалось только поймать чайник за ручку в полёте.  
Удобно, что у чайников есть ручки.

***

Коханэ знала, что случится что-то плохое, ещё до того, как её мать попыталась убить их с Домеки старым бабушкиным чайником. Знала задолго, ещё поднимаясь по ступенькам. А может быть, когда Взрослый Мальчик Домеки только посмотрел на неё. А может быть, всю жизнь.  
Но когда мама завыла, Коханэ всё равно вскрикнула – не от испуга, а от того, что понимала мамины слова. Никто бы их не разобрал – только Коханэ.  
Предательница, кричала мама, предательница, преда-а-а! А-а!  
А-а-а.  
Может быть, мама думала, что в руках у неё бомба. Глаза у неё блестели от тиа-прида и рис-полепта (Коханэ всегда думала, что мамины лекарства зовут, как злых волшебников). Может быть, их сила была способна превратить чайник в бомбу.  
Когда мама бросила чайник, Коханэ зажмурилась и провалилась обратно в сон.

Юко-сан сидела в траве под высоким зелёным деревом, и цветы, вышитые на её кимоно, распускались и увядали, чтобы расцвести снова. Маленький дракон на гребне, удерживающем волосы в сложной причёске, открывал и закрывал алую пасть, как живой.  
Скорее всего, он и был живой.  
Улыбающееся лицо Юко-сан было прекрасно, как нежный лотос, прекрасно, как запах пирожков утром воскресенья, прекрасно, как бывает прекрасно лицо человека, которого никогда не пытались убить чайником.  
Но прекраснее всего в её лице был страх. Коханэ видела его и радовалась ему.  
– Ты уверена? – пропела Юко. – Ты приняла решение?  
Коханэ открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но так и не произнесла ни звука, – Юко-сан начала меняться. Её тёмные тяжёлые волосы стали светлыми, как начищенное серебро, и завились на концах, превращаясь в локоны. Гребень упал в траву, лёгкие пряди рассыпались по плечам. Глаза сделались больше, улыбка – мягче и вместе с тем как будто прохладнее, на бледных щеках появились ямочки, под глазом – чёрная точка родинки.  
Цветное кимоно больше не облегало её грудь, а струилось свободными складками вниз от выреза, обнажавшего фигурную скобку ключиц, – всё-таки женщина, сидевшая сейчас под деревом в саду магазинчика, в отличие от Ведьмы Измерений, была очень худа и совсем невелика ростом.  
Вместо цветов на шёлке были вышиты белые, словно снег, перья.  
– Ты уверена? – тихо спросила женщина. – Ведь ты могла бы жить долго, Коханэ. И ты могла бы узнать многое.  
Никогда в жизни Коханэ не встречала никого красивее.  
Никого сильнее.  
– Если отдашь свой Дар, то никогда уже не сможешь узнавать, что скрыто. Не войдёшь в магазин желаний. Не откроешь запертую дверь. Ты ослепнешь и оглохнешь, Коханэ, и станешь прахом, и возвратишься в прах. Ты уверена?  
– Я уверена, – тихо ответила Коханэ. – Я хочу, чтобы моя мама больше не болела. Я жертвую свой дар.  
– Ты не сможешь больше разговаривать с Невидимыми! – казалось, женщина говорила совсем спокойно, и только Коханэ знала, что она почти кричит.  
Ведь это и была она сама, верно?  
– Я отказываюсь от своего дара, – повторила Коханэ, опуская глаза. Она подумала, что если посмотрит ещё немножко, то не решится никогда. – Извините, пожалуйста. Меня мама ждёт.  
– Ты хорошая девочка, Коханэ, – душистые пальцы Юко-сан коснулись её волос, провели по виску. – Ты сильная девочка. Заботливая девочка.  
– Сильная девочка! Заботливая девочка! – радовались говорящие животные.  
– Предательница!  
– Славная девочка!  
– Предательница-а!  
Коханэ затошнило от этих голосов. Мама, подумала она. Мама.

– Мама! – вскрикнула она.  
Первым, что увидела Коханэ, открыв глаза, было лицо её мамы – немножко неумытое, конечно, и слегка страшное, и испуганное, но это было лицо её мамы. Не какого-нибудь там чудовища.  
Мама сидела на верхней ступеньке крыльца и раскачивалась, держа своё лицо ладонями за щёки, как будто боялась, что оно отвалится.  
– Мама, – сказала Коханэ ещё раз, перепрыгнула через ступеньку и обняла её за плечи.  
– Меня отвезут в больницу? – спокойно спросила мама. Она плакала, и от этого голос её звучал так, будто она глотнула из шарика. – Он позвонит в больницу?  
Только сейчас Коханэ вспомнила про Шизуку Домеки, и ей сделалось страшно. Подняв глаза, она увидела, что Домеки стоит на нижней ступеньке, а чайник болтается у него в руке.  
– Куда? – непонятно сказал он, покачивая чайник.  
– Вы не будете звонить в больницу? – хрипло спросила она. – Ведь правда?  
– Лучше в полицию, – вставила мама. – Там офицеры.  
– Чайник куда поставить? – Домеки говорил спокойно и как будто устало. – Оставить тут или отнести в кухню? Цуюри?  
Его голос был низким и глубоким, очень славным. Он словно бы заполнил собой тишину, перекрыв мамины всхлипывания и стук сердца самой Коханэ. Как у нас тихо, подумала она – и только в этот момент поняла, что больше не слышит Невидимых, ни одного.

***

По всем неписаным правилам безопасности не стоило оставлять маленькую девочку рядом с безумной женщиной, только что пытавшейся убить их обоих (или только Цуюри) таким экстравагантным способом (кажется, что-то подобное Домеки однажды видел в кино). Но уже было не страшно. Она не причинит дочери вреда.  
Домеки не знал, почему так уверен, но он хорошо разбирался в тех, кто причиняет вред. Цуюри-сан больше не была опасна.  
Он прошёл в открытую дверь, обогнув сидящую на ступенях женщину, всё так же крепко держа чайник. Дом, снаружи выглядевший богато, внутри весь зарос пылью и являл собой неприглядное зрелище. Домеки нашёл кухню, выключил полыхающий на максимум мощности газ, вылил кипяток в раковину. На столешнице у плиты валялись полупустые упаковки и баночки с таблетками; названия были ему незнакомы, но уже одно их количество сказало о многом. Он на пробу открыл ящик внизу и действительно обнаружил там всё, что нужно. Антисептик, бинты, мазь от ожогов – и такая подойдёт на первое время, потом, наверное, надо будет сходить в аптеку...  
Мобильный во внутреннем кармане сердито прожужжал об уведомлении и затих. Домеки вытащил его, глянул на экран – «У вас два пропущенных звонка от: Ватануки». Может, стоило отправить ему смс в духе «Извини, занят, спасаю принцессу от заколдованного чудовища», но это, в сущности, ничем не отличалось от того, что Домеки делал обычно. Разве что принцесса больше походила на настоящую.  
Хорошо, что Ватануки первый объявился. Он, конечно, всегда легко бесился и легко отходил, но эта ссора была... нехорошей. Может, до него наконец дошло, что у Домеки не было другого выбора. Просто не было выбора.  
Он решил, что перезвонит позже. Вечером, в самом крайнем случае – завтра, по дороге в магазин. Он уже твёрдо решил, что с утра отправится туда пораньше, чтобы наверняка застать открытие.

Оставалась вероятность, что позвонит ещё раз сам Ватануки (признаться, в глубине души Домеки считал, что ему следует так поступить, – пусть даже послезавтра они и встретятся в школе). Однако когда Домеки вытащил телефон, чтобы оставить Цуюри свой номер (просто так – на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств), больше никаких неотвеченных вызовов не было.

Вечером Ватануки трубку не брал.


	3. Расплата

**Часть третья. Расплата**

Проводив посетительницу, крепко прижимавшую к груди покупку, Юко потребовала обед, и, макая последний рисовый колобок в соус, сказала:  
– Можешь идти, если хочешь, сегодня я такая добрая, что отпущу тебя пораньше.  
– Хорошо, – вяло отозвался Кимихиро, уже убиравший посуду, и зябко передёрнул плечами, хотя в магазине было тепло. Не похоже было, что перспектива свободного вечера так уж его обрадовала.  
Вернувшись из кухни уже без фартука, Кимихиро неуверенно качнулся с пятки на носок, стоя на пороге – ему вроде как следовало попрощаться и уйти, – а потом подошёл к кушетке, на которой полулежала Юко, набивая трубку, и решительно сел рядом на татами.  
Юко покосилась на него с лёгкой улыбкой, но промолчала. Захочет – сам скажет. Никакого принуждения.  
Глядя строго в пол, Кимихиро пробормотал:  
– Я мог бы остаться сегодня тут. Всё равно никаких планов. Ну, только на сегодня...  
– Карри-крокеты.  
– Чего? – он вскинул голову и уставился на Юко. – Вы же только что!  
– Нет, на завтрак карри-крокеты. А на ночь мы придумаем что-нибудь ещё. Что-нибудь с сырым лососем. Я ещё подумаю.  
– Юко-са-ан, – застонал он, – вам бы только пить и...  
– Любоваться на луну! Белое вино и белая луна. Я даже дам тебе попробовать. Годится?  
– Юко-сан, – обречённо произнёс Кимихиро – прозвучало это как «я сдаюсь». Он чуть-чуть помолчал, а потом спросил – внезапно совсем о другом, и голос его вдруг лишился интонаций, будто их вымарали отбеливателем:  
– Вам часто бывает одиноко?  
Юко посмотрела на него с тщательно выверенной растерянностью. Этот вопрос был очень хорошим знаком.  
– Я привыкла, Ватануки, – вслух она никогда не звала его «Кимихиро». Успеется.  
Кажется, он был смущён тем, что решился заговорить об этом. Юко помолчала немного, потом продолжила:  
– Когда-то у меня был спутник, – она выдохнула табачный дым, и он завертелся в воздухе, складываясь в слово, – один из дома Ридов. Да что там, лучший из Ридов. У него была тысяча имён, может, ты даже слышал парочку. Он был совершенно не-вы-но-сим, – Юко рассмеялась – весело и искренне.  
Кимихиро слушал, не перебивая.  
– Наши пути давно разошлись, – закончила она, снова выпустив струйку дыма – та зависла над головой Кимихиро плотной туманной лентой.  
Всё это было правдой, Юко просто пропустила несколько деталей. Например, что их с Клоу дороги разошлись в день, когда они, не сговариваясь, попытались друг друга убить, чтобы завладеть чужой силой. Юко до сих пор сокрушалась – ей следовало действовать тоньше и действовать раньше, но её немного утешало то, что Клоу наверняка думал то же самое. Они были так похожи.  
Юко давно не видела Клоу – перед расставанием они условились, что в новых, ничейных мирах ей будет доставаться восточная половина, ему – западная. Как-нибудь кто-то из них обязательно нарушит договор... но это будет нескоро.  
– Не представляю, как вы здесь одна справлялись вообще! – нарушил паузу Кимихиро, всплеснув руками в притворном возмущении. – Вы же только то и делаете, что гоняете меня по магазину и требуете ещё еды.  
– Сашими с лососем. И тсукими-данго, – вклинилась Юко.  
– Вот, опять!  
– Ну, однажды я создала себе помощниц, но они мне быстро надоели. Ещё как-то мне в качестве платы отдали чобита, это такой робот, но она была совсем бесполезной и всё время неприятно пищала. Я от неё быстренько избавилась, – Юко усмехнулась. Ещё недавно Кимихиро бы фыркнул – мол, сказки рассказываете, но сейчас продолжал слушать.  
Юко добавила – уже серьёзнее:  
– Эти создания, без души, – их всё равно что нет.  
– Тогда как, то есть что, – сбивчиво и быстро проговорил Кимихиро, – будет с девушкой, которая приходила сегодня?  
Юко склонила голову набок.  
– Вы же дали ей в пузырьке чернила, которые она нальёт в воду, и из воды выйдет тень её любимого человека. Это же будет не взаправду? У тени не будет души.  
– Да, – просто кивнула Юко. – И таково было её желание.  
– Я не понимаю.  
– Она могла бы отправиться в город, куда переехал этот её любимый человек. Могла бы разрушить его семью – хотя бы попытаться. Но ей мешают не только обстоятельства. Совесть, страх, трусость, привычки – у всего этого есть власть. Именно поэтому ей было суждено придти в мой магазин и загадать то, что успокоит её.  
– Но это будет ненастоящим.  
– И таково было её желание, – с нажимом повторила Юко. – Теперь ты понимаешь?  
Кимихиро прикрыл глаза и даже, кажется, закусил губу. Такой расклад не мог казаться ему справедливым и правильным, он слишком трепетно относился к людям и их судьбам.  
Это от неопытности.  
– Понимаю, – наконец выдохнул Кимихиро, не открывая глаз. – Это был её выбор.  
– Да, и он тоже несёт в себе власть. А я просто исполняю чужие желания.  
Кимихиро поднял голову и наконец взглянул на неё снизу вверх, и его резкий взгляд напомнил Юко о Клоу Риде, и о смерти, и о падении утлой лодочки с вершины водопада.  
– Только чужие? А чего хотите вы, Юко-сан?  
О, она долго ждала этих слов, но он увидел на её лице не ликование, а изумление.  
– Меня никогда никто не спрашивал об этом, – медленно, неуверенно произнесла Юко. Тишина, наступившая следом, показалась ей мягким пуховым одеялом, и она позволила этому одеялу опуститься им обоим на плечи. А потом широко улыбнулась и сообщила:  
– Сашими и данго. И пока не выйдет луна, будем смотреть «Доктора»!  
– Опять олдскул? – взвыл Кимихиро, замахав руками – он был похож на котёнка, которого бросили в ванну, где воды на донышке, но возмущения уже – до краёв.  
– Неуважительное отношение к мировым культурным ценностям, – осудила его Юко. – Кроме того, серий про Второго Доктора вообще ни у кого нет! Разве что только у Британской королевы лично. Смирись и наслаждайся.  
Кимихиро вздохнул.

***

– Желаете упаковать ваши покупки? – с улыбкой спросила продавщица.  
Был последний день марта, и Цуюри-сан и её дочь, Цуюри Коханэ, находились в отделе детской одежды огромного торгового центра.  
– Да-да, – Цуюри-сан светски закивала. – Пожалуйста, заверните их. И не забудьте бант! Нам нравятся свёртки с бантами!  
Сгребая в объятья шуршащие бумажные пакеты, она подмигнула дочке, и та робко, нерешительно кивнула ей в ответ.  
– Спасибо! У вас замечательное, просто замечательное обслуживание. Мы обязательно придём к вам снова!

Продавщица удивлённым взглядом проводила странную парочку – истощённую, но ярко накрашенную даму и её бледную забитую дочку, расплатившихся за покупки золотой картой, – и поёжилась. Почему-то она надеялась, что больше их здесь не увидит.

Купленных вещей – шёлковых юбочек и шерстяных носков с оленями, джинсов с вышитыми карманами, с карманами на пуговицах и вообще без карманов, сарафанов для школы (разумеется, Коханэ пойдёт в школу) и детских купальников (да, совсем детских, но уже раздельных), часов в виде божьих коровок, беретов с вязаными кошачьими ушками, ботинок, кедов и изящных туфелек, бус, трусиков и ободков для волос – хватило бы, наверное, на трёх десятилетних девочек, но Цуюри-сан казалось, что их всё ещё не хватает.  
– Это, наверное, дорого? – спросила Коханэ, когда мама протянула ей самый красивый свёрток. – Мам, если ты думаешь, что дорого…  
– Ты думаешь, нам стоит экономить? – озадаченно спросила Цуюри-сан. – Я вообще-то ненавижу экономить. Но поскольку это ты заработала такую кучу денег…  
– Нет-нет! Я тоже ненавижу экономить! – горячо согласилась Коханэ. Цуюри-сан понимала, что радость, блеснувшая в глазах дочки, относилась не столько к новой одежде, но всё-таки купила в ближайшей лавочке ещё и розовые меховые наушники, а заодно, раз уж пришлось, – пляжные тапочки. На всякий случай.  
Цуюри-сан чувствовала себя как человек, вышедший из тюрьмы или закончивший долгий и муторный проект, требовавший напряжения всех сил. Ей нравилось, что вокруг много людей, нравилась стеклянная крыша центра, сквозь которую потоком лились солнечные лучи, нравился запах жареных сосисок, мешающихся с ароматом духов и новых вещей. Цуюри-сан помнила всё, что происходило с ней в последние месяцы, но воспоминания были блёклыми и неяркими, похожими на миражи.  
Впрочем, не стоит о миражах.  
Где-то в глубине блаженства, наполнявшего её тело и душу, притаились вина и печаль – Цуюри-сан догадывалась, что их время рано или поздно настанет, но пока наслаждалась отдыхом и ясностью мыслей. Оказывается, способность довести любую, даже очень простую мысль до конца было огромным удовольствием, кто бы мог подумать.  
– А теперь – обедать! – радостно провозгласила она. – Надо решить, куда пойдём. Хочешь суши или жареную сосиску?  
– А можно две?  
– Лучше три! Стой-стой, сначала помоем руки! Ребёнок, да ты совсем у меня одичал…  
Цуюри-сан произнесла это бодро, но сердце у неё мучительно сжалось от жалости и нежности при этих словах.  
Ничего, подумала она. Мы всё исправим, слава богу, у нас ещё достаточно времени.  
Теперь всё будет иначе.

Сосредоточенно глядя в зеркало, висящее над раковиной, Цуюри-сан сморщила нос и скорчила рожицу. Коханэ никак не отреагировала. Она была слишком маленькой, а зеркало находилось слишком высоко.  
«Надо сделать причёску, – подумала Цуюри-сан, разглядывая свои отросшие, ломкие и сухие от нейролептиков волосы. – А то это ужас что такое».  
Она нажала овальную кнопку над краном, и в ладонь ей вытекла порция душистой жидкости. Банановое, – Цуюри-сан не помнила, любит ли запах банана, но на всякий случай решила, что любит.  
А потом дверца за спиной Коханэ открылась, и оттуда вышла Она.  
«Это просто жуткая тётка, – сказала себе Цуюри-сан, автоматически продолжая размазывать по ладони жидкое мыло. – Просто немного жуткая тётка, похожая на школьную училку, пусть и с немного бледным лицом, и немного длинными пальцами, и немного слишком голубыми губами. Наверняка она тоже выбралась за покупками в единственный выходной. Можешь даже спросить у неё, где находится кинотеатр, если очень хочется».  
Но что-то в глубине её души знало: это не так.  
Способность отрицать очевидное покинула Цуюри-сан в тот же миг, когда волшебство вернуло ей разум.  
Женщина с голубыми губами, бесшумно приближавшаяся к ним с дочерью, не была школьной учительницей. Скорее всего, она вообще не была человеком.  
– Коханэ, – сказала Цуюри-сан ломким шёпотом. – Уходи отсюда. Жди меня снаружи.  
– Но, мам…  
– Коханэ! – закричала Цуюри-сан и обеими руками толкнула дочь к двери. – Беги от неё!  
Её голос ударился о кафельную стену и рассыпался на осколки. Коханэ покачнулась, но удержалась на ногах.  
– Мама, – сказала она и выставила перед собой бумажный свёрток с бантом, точно надеясь прикрыться им, как щитом. – Что с тобой? Тут никого…  
– Нельзя кричать на детей, – прошептала Она. – Это может нанести им психическую тра-авму…  
– Мама, здесь только мы! Мы, вдвоём!  
Теперь Она была совсем близко, и Цуюри-сан видела в зеркало отросшие корни волос, и закатившиеся глаза, похожие на варёные вкрутую яйца, и тусклую металлическую цепочку на пергаментной шее. Видела забрызганные уличной грязью туфли – они были на два или на три сантиметра выше пола.  
«Длинные ли ноги у твоей сестры? Не знаю, до земли достают» – вспомнила глупую шутку Цуюри-сан, и это была её предпоследняя связная мысль. Последняя была:  
«Слава богу, это за мной».  
– Вы плохая мать, Цуюри-сан…  
Бледные руки с грязными ногтями обвились вокруг её шеи. Цуюри-сан дёрнулась и обмякла, бессильно опустившись на пол, глядя в пустоту перед собой. Жизнь шла горлом, сила и радость перетекали из её тела в чужие холодные пальцы, но страха больше не было.  
Страха не было.

***

Первое апреля Химавари твёрдо вознамерилась провести с Ватануки. Всё-таки у него День рождения, и Ватануки тоже её хороший друг! Эти слова – «тоже хороший друг» – странно на неё влияли: Химавари казалось, что в груди у неё пустота, в которой звякает колокольчик, было это сладко и чуть тревожно. «Тоже друг» значило, что друзей у неё больше одного – и мы сейчас даже не считаем Домеки-куна.  
Конечно, Ватануки был ещё и самым первым её настоящим другом, но никто ведь не может быть в двух местах одновременно? В пятницу Химавари ходила в кино с Хидеши, а в субботу ездила гулять по Икэбукуро с девочками из кружка, и не могла же она позвать туда Ватануки, не так ли, а воскресенье она провела с родителями... События вертелись вокруг неё, будто Химавари оказалась на карусели, радостно и испуганно вжимаясь в деревянную лошадиную шею и не успевая следить за мельканием разноцветных ярмарочных лент.  
Ватануки должен был понять. Всё это было совершенно нормальным. Просто Химавари наконец жила, а не скользила по краю мира, как привидение, стараясь не задеть, не дохнуть могильным холодом на тех, кто ей нравился.  
Ватануки точно поймёт.

Она заранее нашла подарок – удобный фартук со смешной рожицей разозлённого кота, вышитой спереди чёрными и красными нитками. Ватануки часто напоминал ей такого, когда о чём-то пустячном ругался с Домеки. И, конечно же, Ватануки очень любил готовить. Химавари надеялась, что подарок ему понравится.  
По правде говоря, она чувствовала себя чуть-чуть перед ним виноватой.  
Она захватила в школу и подарок, и целую коробку сладостей из кондитерской – фартук можно было бы вручить сразу, а сладости съесть потом, уже после церемонии начала учебного года, в перерыве.  
Вот только ни на церемонии, ни во время перерыва, ни на уроках Ватануки не появился. Химавари позвонила ему, но все три раза подряд в трубке слышались только длинные безнадёжные гудки. Когда она спросила Домеки-куна, не знает ли он, что произошло, – неужели Ватануки заболел и лежит дома с температурой, не в силах даже дотянуться до мобильного, – он только сильнее нахмурился и сообщил, что на его звонки Ватануки тоже не отвечает – ещё со вчера.  
Они договорились встретиться у ворот сразу после занятий. Домеки, ждавший там, пока Химавари спешно прощалась с подружками, лицом напомнил ей грозовую тучу, и от этого у неё заныло под ложечкой. Тампопо, словно тоже испугавшись мрачного взгляда, почти что спрятался в её волосах, сжимая маленькие лапки на плече – если бы не плотная ткань пиджака, маленькие острые коготки наверняка бы поцарапали кожу.  
На перекрёстке между Третьей линией и Цукияма, когда Химавари повернула направо, Домеки потянул её за рукав, движением головы указав налево.  
– Я думаю, он в магазине.  
– В каком магазине? – не поняла Химавари.  
– В том, куда Ватануки устроился работать, – ответил Домеки. Тон его голоса был ровный – может, даже слишком ровный, словно Домеки тщательно старался звучать как обычно – вместо того, чтобы, ну, звучать как обычно.  
Странно – Химавари и думать забыла о магазине Юко-сан, хотя именно благодаря визиту туда Тампопо был сейчас с ней. Она помнила, что обменяла птичку на антикварную вазу, могла представить внутреннее убранство магазина, но, пока Домеки не упомянул о нём, совсем не учитывала такую вероятность. Конечно же, Ватануки наверняка там.  
Химавари кивнула и зашагала вперёд.  
– А что ты ему подаришь? – весело спросила она у Домеки, но тот только пожал плечом и уставился на дорогу.

Первым, что заметила Химавари, была старая жухлая трава. Когда она была здесь в последний раз – сейчас казалось, очень-очень давно, – и когда проходила мимо, сквозь чёрную от влаги землю пробивалась яркая зелень. Но сейчас ветер шелестел сухими стеблями и выл в голых ветвях. Словно этот ветер украл целый весенний месяц, оставив двор мёртвым, пустым и зимним.  
Пустым, пустым, и хватит завороженно пялится на траву, это не спасёт от осознания.  
Ураган из Канзаса похитил сказочный домик. Не было больше ни забора с вывеской «Исполнение желаний», ни самого магазина.  
И Ватануки не было тоже.  
Это Химавари знала, как любой взрослый человек знает, болит ли у него что-нибудь. И не отрубили ли ему только что руку.  
Химавари не могла заставить себя повернуться к Домеки. Не могла произнести ни звука, все они покинули её, будто маленькую русалочку из старой сказки.  
Тампопо вспорхнул с плеча, сделал круг над поляной, опустился на землю – вернее, на что-то небольшое, лежавшее на земле. Химавари подошла, не чувствуя ног, присела, подняла узкую дверную табличку.  
На зеленоватой бронзовой поверхности в две строки были выбиты слова:

ПЕРВОЕ АПРЕЛЯ  
К ТЕБЕ ПРИХОЖУ.

И ещё это были иероглифы имени, и слитно они звучали как «Ватануки Кимихиро».


	4. Эпилог

**Эпилог**

Домеки плотнее запахнул пальто – с моря тянуло влажным холодом, и идти приходилось сквозь стылую дождевую взвесь, легко пробиравшуюся под воротник и в рукава.  
Он обещал Коханэ зайти до шести, занести распечатки нужных ей книг – тесты на поступление будут в марте, но она начала готовиться заранее. Она всегда серьёзно относилась к учёбе. Она ко всему серьёзно относилась.

Домеки повернул к парку – так можно было срезать дорогу, заметил яркий всполох красного по левую руку, и мир перед ним качнулся. Правый, слепой, глаз дёрнуло болью, а потом картинка смешалась – будто два полупрозрачных слайда положили друг на друга. На одном из слайдов Домеки увидел себя – высокого, нелепо застывшего посреди улицы молодого человека в чёрном пальто и с кожаным портфелем в руках. На втором слайде навстречу ему шли две фигуры – одна повыше, красная, женщина в летнем кимоно, одна пониже – юноша в чёрно-белом чонсаме. Потом картинка прояснилась.  
Ватануки вёл Ведьму из магазина желаний под руку, другой, свободной, указывая на что-то в небе и улыбаясь. Они прошли мимо, пока Домеки пытался пошевелиться – это не удавалось, будто он застрял во сне, где воздух давит на плечи свинцом.  
За годы, которые прошли с момента исчезновения Ватануки из этого мира, он не изменился – если не считать того, что его правый глаз был жёлтого цвета. Домеки знал этот оттенок очень хорошо. Он каждый день смотрел на него в зеркале, бреясь по утрам.  
Он вынырнул из оцепенения, как из сна, и, догнав их в три широких шага, схватил Ватануки за плечо.  
Каким бы неуместным ни казался его лёгкий наряд в серых предзимних сумерках, Ватануки был настоящим. Пальцы Домеки не прошли сквозь иллюзию, а коснулись плотной скользкой ткани. Совершенно, определённо настоящей. На светлых рукавах сидели бабочки, лениво складывая и раскрывая узорчатые крылья.  
За эти годы Домеки не раз думал, что существование Ватануки и вся эта история привиделись ему однажды в горячке. Но Химавари помнила тоже, хоть и хуже, чем он.  
Ватануки резко развернулся – из ниоткуда повеяло солнечным теплом, смолой, мокрой зеленью, тёмной угрозой – гневно фыркнул и уставился на него.  
Так смотрят на человека, вклинившегося в давно и надёжно стоящую очередь – например, за набором учебников для первого курса или свежими булочками в пекарне на углу.  
Так смотрят на отдавившего тебе ногу в толчее субъекта, который и не собирается извиняться. Или на нахала, занявшего твоё парковочное место.  
Так смотрят на незнакомца.  
– Ватануки, – сказал Домеки. Вышло еле слышно, будто звуки замерзали на губах.  
Тот нахмурился, прищурив разноцветные глаза, и Домеки потянулся рукой – дотронуться уже до лица, проверить, настоящее ли оно, но Ватануки отшатнулся. На его плечо легла узкая женская рука с яркими длинными ногтями, и Домеки, в общем-то, уже и не надо было спрашивать, как так вышло, что его украденный пауком глаз оказался у Ватануки. Много чего «так вышло» по воле этой ведьмы. Наверное, она бы рассмеялась, попробуй сейчас Домеки прочитать сутру охранения от зла – но рассмеялась бы не потому, что была доброй.  
– Ватануки, – у него получилось позвать громче, но в следующий момент пространство перед ним подёрнулось серебряной пеленой, она налетела на него злой волной, и Домеки очутился на земле, больно ударившись локтями.  
Серебряный знак таял в воздухе, и две нездешних фигуры уходили прочь. Домеки только сейчас осознал, что они идут, не касаясь асфальта.  
Он вскочил на ноги и бросился следом, но двигался слишком медленно, будто плыл в древесной смоле, и, когда добрался до угла, за которым скрылись Ватануки с Ведьмой, чьего имени он не помнил и не хотел знать, никого там уже не было.  
Они исчезли; улица просматривалась далеко вперёд, но они исчезли.  
– Вам плохо? – спросил кто-то.  
Домеки повернул голову и увидел перед собой девушку. Она выглядела обеспокоенно и доброжелательно.  
– Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? Вы белый, как мел.  
– Нет, – сказал Домеки. – Спасибо, нет.  
Он механически отряхнул грязные капли с рукавов и зашагал обратно к парку. Посмотрел на часы, напечатал смску: «Прости, я немного опоздаю».  
И только после этого позволил себе осесть на пустую и мокрую парковую скамейку.

Морось сменилась редкими хлопьями снега – они пролетали мимо тусклых жёлтых фонарей, напоминая больших седых мотыльков. Невидящий глаз, давным-давно утраченный из-за проклятия паука, чей дом Домеки разрушил, подметая в храмовом дворе, странно ныл. Домеки прикоснулся к веку – оно было горячим, и тепло распространялось вниз по скуле и вверх ко лбу. Словно кто-то накрыл ладонью и грел.  
Он подумал, что должен рассказать об этой встрече Куноги – то есть Химавари, потому что называть её по фамилии мужа Домеки так и не научился. Она единственная из всех помнила Ватануки. Он мог бы рассказать Коханэ – Коханэ бы поняла, и она помнила Ведьму. Но Домеки не говорил с ней о духах и демонах, если она сама не начинала. Не после того, что случилось с её матерью. (Иногда Домеки думал, что если бы он в тот день отказался приехать и дождался открытия магазина, всё бы вышло иначе. Но он не мог отказаться, услышав в трубке очень спокойное «Заберите меня, пожалуйста, из морга, мне некому больше позвонить». У него просто не было выбора.)

Он представил, как набирает номер Химавари и просит: давай встретимся. Передам тебе привет от общего знакомого, я знаю, что вы делали прошлым летом, берегитесь своих желаний.  
«Он будет жить долго, и он будет счастлив», – вспомнил Домеки. На самом деле он никогда и не забывал.  
Нет, он не должен рассказывать Химавари об этой встрече. Пожалуй, она бы этого не хотела.  
А желания необходимо уважать, потому что они таят в себе власть.


End file.
